Nuevas oportunidades, nuevas vidas
by MissVeroCrue
Summary: Una historia de amor y drama con final feliz, con el capitán del sexto escuadrón como uno de los protagonistas. Dos personas totalmente diferentes se conocen por accidente y el destino decide que sus vidas deben permanecer juntas. Espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

CAP. 1 : " SEGUIR ADELANTE"

Era el colmo de los colmos.

Hacía unas semanas que estaba pensativo. Se distraía constantemente en su trabajo y en las reuniones con los demás capitanes no prestaba atención. Varios shinigamis que lo conocían lo habían notado extraño…por primera vez. Ukitake fue el primero en notarlo junto a su hermana Rukia. Les preocupaba el motivo por el cual él, Byakuya Kuchiki, se encontraba así.

Él sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de su extraño comportamiento: había olvidado el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana. Nunca antes le había sucedido…jamás. Entonces miró el retrato de su esposa… ¿Hace cuánto que no se detenía a mirarlo? Diariamente él en persona prendía una vela en su honor y se quedaba observándola en silencio…Hacían ya 2 meses desde la última vez. Qué vergüenza.

El luto de la muerte de su amada había durado décadas…dolorosas décadas.

_ Quizás – pensó- es hora de seguir adelante.

Esa noche no durmió y las siguientes semanas estuvo distraído. Tan distraído estaba que, cuando aceptó una misión en el mundo real para cambiar un poco de ambiente, estorbó más de lo que ayudó en la batalla con unos Hollows bastante debiluchos. Claro que los integrantes de su escuadrón no se animaron a preguntar que le pasaba al capitán Kuchiki por miedo a ser decapitados. En cambio Renji,una vez que la batalla concluyó, se acercó al noble para averiguar la raíz de su comportamiento tan inusual. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él y vió en sus ojos una mirada perdida…que no era de tristeza, más bien de confusión, no supo que hacer y se limitó a sentarse junto a su capitán para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Quizás estaba enfermo, o cansado, o se sentía solo…o quizás era todo junto. Renji se agarraba la cabeza de tanto pensar.

_ Teniente Abarai…- lo escuchó decir- …¿cuánto duran los duelos?- casi susurró mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo nocturno y observaba las estrellas.

Renji estaba duro como una piedra… ¿Desde cuándo su capitán hacía esas preguntas? Meditó bastante antes de responder

_ No lo sé, capitán – dijo mirando al suelo – Creo que depende de cuánto tarde la persona en recuperarse o asumir la pérdida del ser querido – dijo rápidamente

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. No era bueno en dar esa clase de respuestas, pero se esforzó al máximo para dejar satisfecho a su capitán.

_ Ya veo…- dijo respondió él todavía con su mirada en las estrellas.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Finalmente Byakuya se puso de pie.

_ Gracias – dijo en voz baja dejando a un Renji completamente boquiabierto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.


	2. Chapter 2

/

CAP. 2 : "ENCUENTROS PELIGROSOS"

No muy lejos de allí una jovencita llegaba agotada a su casa después de un día de trabajo que a su parecer fue demasiado largo.

_ Me vendrían bien unas vacaciones – pensaba mientras tomaba un poco de agua de una botella y se sacaba las zapatillas quedando en medias.

Se puso el piyama y se acostó en la cama a ver televisión acompañada de su gato. Por suerte había comido después de salir del trabajo en un puesto que vendían hamburguesas.

Eso de ser independiente era muy complicado: trabajar, pagar cuentas, cocinar, limpiar, lavar, etc. Además su casa quedaba en un campo a horas de la ciudad…y de su trabajo. Era repartidora de correo, a pesar de que ella quería ser chef.

Debía caminar bastante hasta un camino por donde todos los días pasaba un amigo de su padre con su camioneta y la alcanzaba a la parada de autobuses. Solamente pasaba uno por allí y no muy seguido, como consecuencia ella siempre llegaba muy temprano o muy tarde al trabajo. Una vez en la oficina iba al garaje en busca de su bicicleta, la cual había comprado con su primer sueldo, y salía a repartir el correo. Pedaleaba todo el día y luego caminaba hasta la parada de autobuses esperando a aquel que la llevaba a su casa…o lo más cerca posible de ella.

Suspiró cansada pensando que al día siguiente debía seguir con la misma rutina. Definitivamente sus amigos tenían razón : era una obstinada. Debió haber vendido la casa y con ese dinero podría haberse comprado un departamento en la ciudad. Pero no, ella no quiso dar el brazo a torcer…¿Quién podía culparla? En esa casa abandonada del resto del mundo, había sido feliz junto a sus padres. Pero ahora sentía que conservarla ya no tenía sentido…sólo era un montón de ladrillos, con un techo, puertas y ventanas. Ya no era su hogar. Estaba sola. Por eso trabajaba todo el día hasta el cansancio. No quería volver y ver la casa vacía tal y como la había dejado a la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir soportando vivir así? Ya hacían 3 años que sus padres no estaban.

Se sentó en la cama. Mañana no iría a trabajar. Se tomaría la mañana libre. Hablaría con el abogado. No quería vivir más en el campo rodeada de árboles y nieve. Se compraría un departamento y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de cabellos negros, ropa extraña y una espada, que había ingresado por la ventana y no por voluntad propia. Estaba lastimado gravemente… Miró a través del vidrio roto, cerca de los árboles…Lo vió…Esa bestia parecida a aquella que le arrebató la vida a sus padres…Esa a la cual consideró una alucinación por parte suya y sobre la que nunca les habló a sus amigos…ni a nadie. Helada, su sangre estaba helada.

/

La respuesta de Renji había despejado la duda que se había formado en él.

Necesitaba caminar, así que caminó. Le gustaba la nieve, le gustaba sentirla en su piel.

Respiró hondo.

Segundos…pocos segundos tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de ese Hollow detrás de él. Pero ese escaso tiempo había sido más que suficiente.

Sintió esa helada garra desgarrarle la carne de su pecho y el olor de su propia sangre mezclándose con el aire. Su mano viajo a su cintura en busca de su Zanpakuto. Un ligero movimiento de su muñeca y el brazo del monstruo gigante era separado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Hollow no mostraba señales de dolor y parecía que iba a volver a atacarlo. Así fue. Aún aturdido por la herida recibida al principio de la pelea, vio al gigante acercarse y atacarlo. Veía doble y perdía el equilibrio, por lo que fue fácil para su enemigo dar en el blanco.

Sintió como aquel duro puño golpeaba su cuerpo mandándolo a volar a varios metros de allí. El aire le faltaba y como si fuera poco pudo sentir un ruido ensordecedor de cristales rompiéndose mientras su visión era teñida de rojo. Todo se volvió oscuro, pero pudo sentir la suavidad de una mano posarse en su rostro.

_ Hisana – susurró antes de quedar totalmente inconsiente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3 : "ESCAPE"

Había tratado de convencerse durante los últimos 3 años de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Eso era lo que la policía y los testigos declararon. Un accidente automovilístico, no un ataque de un monstruo gigante, un simple choque.

No lo contó a nadie lo que ella había visto. En realidad no podía hablar. Durante semanas no pudo hacerlo. Hasta la visita de su abuela. Entonces comenzó a llorar, gritar y patalear, hasta calmarse.

_ Lo vi…- susurró pegada al pecho de la anciana

Ella entrecerró los ojos con dolor en su mirada.

_ Lo sé – dijo acariciando la cabeza de su nieta

Levantó la vista mirando a su abuela con confusión en sus ojos.

_ Tuve un presentimiento – dijo la mujer tratando de explicarle – Supe que algo malo iba a pasar, pero me di cuenta tarde.

Cerró los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de la jovencita y una lágrima se escurrió por las arrugadas mejillas.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos.

_ Toma – extendió su mano entregándole una cadenita con una medalla plateada – Es un amuleto, va a protegerte de los malos espíritus.

Sin protestar ni pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó el regalo entre sus manos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su abuela.

El año seguido a la muerte de sus padres había sido mucho más difícil para ella. Cuando las cosas habían empezado a mejorar en su vida, sufrió otra pérdida: su abuela había fallecido. Fue un golpe duro.

Al día siguiente recibió las pertenencias de su abuela…entre ellas su gato Jiz. Era gris, dormilón y bastante regordete, pero tenía que admitir que le levantaba el ánimo.

Recordó la historia que su nana le había contado sobre Jiz:

" Lo encontré el día del accidente , al costado de la ruta. Había llegado al lugar para verte cuando eras llevada por la ambulancia, cuando lo vi. Miraba hacia un punto fijo entre los árboles. Estaba erizado mostrando sus dientes, parecía realmente enojado. Me acerqué a él y enfoqué mi vista en el mismo punto que el gato. Una sombra. Era gigante. Él se enfureció aún más y la sombra se alejó."

Observó al felino que la miraba sintiéndose algo intimidada. Su abuela seguro había tenido mucha imaginación al suponer que ese gato tan despreocupado que dormía todo el día era una especie de protector que la salvaría de los malos espíritus. Sonrío y acarició el suave pelaje sintiendo el ronroneo del animalito.

Pero a pesar de su aspecto de gato corriente, Jiz tenía los sentidos mucho más agudos y de esto se había dado cuenta ella desde que lo adoptó como su mascota. Muchas veces él se ponía en estado de alerta y observaba por la ventana con el pelaje erizado. Cada vez que eso sucedía ella podía sentir una presencia maligna que le oprimía el pecho. Fue ahí cuando recordó el amuleto que su abuela le había obsequiado y la historia que le había contado sobre el felino. Colocó la cadenita alrededor del cuello del animal y lo abrazó para dormir con él entre sus brazos. Hacía eso cada vez que Jiz se comportaba así y parecía funcionar…al parecer ese gato sí era especial.

Ellos habían creado un vínculo. Se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Ese día también había notado que su mascota se comportaba extraño, pero nunca se imaginó que un hombre iba a atravesar la ventana y mucho menos pensó que alguna vez volvería a ver a un monstruo como el que asesinó a sus padres.

No parpadeaba. Seguía en shock. ¿ Qué podía hacer en una situación como esta ?

Fue sacada de su estado catatónico por unas garras afiladas que se clavaron en la piel de su brazo. Parpadeó y miró a su gato. Agradeció a su abuela habérselo dejado. El animal la miró de reojo y salió disparado hacia la mochila de la joven, esa que ella guardaba cerca de la cama en caso de una emergencia como esta y se introdujo en ella.

Entonces entendió: era hora de escapar o morir.

Empujó al hombre de cabello negro que yacía inconsciente hacia un costado dejándolo sobre la cama. Se puso su campera abrigada, guantes, gorro y botas para la nieve, aun conservando su piyama. Tomó la escopeta de su padre del ropero, la cargó y se llevó las llaves de la camioneta de su abuela, la cual guardaba como a un tesoro y había decidido usar solo en un caso extremo. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera dejando su arma y su bolso. Regresó a su habitación en busca del herido y lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus pertenencias con la intención de huir del monstruo.

En pocos segundos, lo que quedaba de su ventana fue destruido provocando un terrible estallido de vidrios y ladrillos. Un grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Abrió la puerta trasera, corrió hasta la camioneta y dejó su bolso allí mientras encendía el motor, luego tomó por el brazo al hombre abrazándolo. Con la mano que estaba libre cargaba su escopeta.

Una vez que logró depositarlo en el asiento del pasajero, se subió al vehículo y condujo lo más rápido que los nervios le permitían.

/

Despertó con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo lo peor era el dolor en su cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor al sentirse en movimiento. Oía gritos, algo que estallaba, llanto.

Entonces como impulsado por un rayo trató de ponerse de pie. Estaba en una camioneta. A su lado iba una joven en estado total de histeria, gritando y llorando mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor y cargaba su escopeta. ¿ De qué estaban huyendo? Fue cuando lo recordó e instintivamente giró su cabeza para observar al gigantesco Hollow que los perseguía destruyendo todo aquello que encontrara a su paso. ¿ Cómo no iba a estar aterrorizada?

_ Detente – habló finalmente

La joven lo miró por unos segundos con sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Le temblaba la mandíbula y las manos.

_ N…No…puedo – dijo en un hilo de voz

Cerró los ojos. El mareo había desaparecido. Estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo de un solo golpe.

_ Yo me encargaré de él - dijo con confianza- Es a lo que me dedico

Al ver que ella no detendría el vehículo, abrió la puerta del acompañante y saltó, ante la mirada horrorizada de la pobre muchacha.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: "CULPA"

Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeándole los oídos. El hombre había saltado en un intento de ataque suicida contra ese monstruo. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Cerró la puerta del acompañante y dio vuelta el volante. Esa persona era un total desconocido, pero no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. Aceleró lo más que pudo y logró divisar entre unos pinos congelados la terrible figura del Hollow. Dudo unos segundos y bajó de la camioneta con su escopeta en mano. Efectuó varios disparos que sólo lograron enfurecerlo más. Sudaba frío. Aquellas heridas realizadas por el arma volvían a sanar.

Una vez que la bestia quiso contraatacar, ella comenzó a retroceder sin mirar hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta tropezó contra un tronco que estaba escondido entre la nieve. Cayó sentada al frío suelo mientras veía la sombra de aquel gigante abalanzarse hacia ella. Cerró los ojos pensando que iba a morir.

/

¡Demonios! Ese maldito Hollow lo había enviado a volar como la primera vez. Esta vez dándose un buen golpe contra un árbol. Estaba cubierto de sangre y nieve. Le molestaba el hombro, al parecer se lo había dislocado.

Oyó los disparos de la escopeta. Esa estúpida mujer había vuelto por él. Se puso de pie y uso su Shunpo para llegar a donde estaba ella para encontrarla cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por el monstruo.

Desenvainó a Senbonzakura y logró cortarlo por la mitad haciendo que este se desvaneciera en el acto.

Ese Hollow le había dado batalla. Últimamente sus días habían sido complicados y esto estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Él era la cabeza de los Kuchiki, tenía que poder lidiar con problemas emocionales sin demasiado esfuerzo.

"La muchacha" recordó mirando sobre su hombro. Estaba acostada en la nieve, probablemente inconsciente. "Es mejor así" dijo para si. Pero antes de irse sintió un maullido. El gato de la joven se encontraba parado sobre ella, lamiendo su rostro, tratando de despertarla con sus gemidos y su rasposa lengua. "Las mascotas de los humanos son criaturas inútiles y sentimentales" meditó ante el accionar del felino.

Recordó que debía volver con su escuadrón ya que de seguro su teniente lo estaba buscando. "Como si un Hollow pudiera derrotarme". Volvió a dar media vuelta pero logró divisar bajo la luz de la Luna algo oscuro junto a la humana. Sangre. Se acercó lentamente bajo la mirada preocupada y a la vez amenazante de Jiz. Puso una rodilla en la nieve y se inclinó para mirarla mejor. Pudo notar las heridas que el monstruo había dejado en la muchacha. Una en el torso y otra en la pierna, la primera era la más profunda.

La vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente. Separó los labios para hablar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos.

Al ver que pronto dormiría para siempre, Byakuya acercó su oído a los ahora pálidos labios de la chica.

_ Por …favor…- susurró- T..tu…nombre…

La sangre fluía a través de la abrigada campera.

_ Kuchiki Byakuya – contestó con su acostumbrada seriedad, pero él sabía que en su tono de voz había algo más: CULPA

Estaba cerrando los ojos mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos para darle mayor comodidad. Ella le sonrió. La sintió relajarse en su abrazo, su corazón ya no latía. Estaba pálida. No la soltó, ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció quieto tratando de asimilar los últimos eventos.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y cuando volteó pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rojos y rostro tatuado dándole una mirada de incredulidad.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, mi capitán? – dijo casi en un susurro temiendo haber interrumpido algo importante.

_ Abarai… - suspiró sin terminar la oración. Pero Renji supo el significado y girando sus talones se alejó.

_ Casi es momento de volver, capitán , lo estaremos esperando – terminó diciendo mientras se marchaba.

Estaba muerta. No podía revivirla. Pero había una cosa que podía hacer. Tomó a Senbonzakura y miró a la muchacha una última vez antes de enviarla a la Sociedad de Almas


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: BIENVENIDA A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Despertó con la luz del sol lastimándole los ojos. Sentía que su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera pedaleado por tres continentes sin descansar. Por suerte esa mañana no iría a trabajar.

Seguro se había quedado dormida pensando en qué zona de la ciudad se compraría el departamento. Tendría que ser uno grande y cómodo para ella y Jiz; con un jardín para que su gato se sintiera a gusto y para que ella pudiera sembrar tomates y colocar algunas macetas. Sus amigos vendrían a visitarla más seguido y ya no se sentiría tan sola. Esperaba que su casa tuviera varias ofertas y se vendiera pronto.

"¡El abogado!" ,pensó, recordando que tenía que ir a su oficina para arreglar el asunto de los papeles. Pero,¿ qué hora sería? No sentía como si hubiera dormido demasiado. Había llegado de trabajar; se había acostado en la cama con Jiz y… "¡Mierda!" pensó sentándose de golpe y encontrándose bajo un árbol rodeada de flores.

_ No,no,no,no…_ murmuraba tomándose la cabeza con las manos_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿El monstruo era real? ¿Dónde carajos estoy? ¿Por qué no hay nieve? ¿Y el hombre de apariencia extraña? No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

Estaba entrando en pánico cuando sintió una mano demasiado pequeña para ser de un adulto, tocándole el hombro derecho. Volteó su mirada y se encontró con un pequeño de cabellos marrones desordenados que la miraba sonriendo.

_Bienvenida, señora - dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto - Me llamo Yuki y él es mi hermanito Li - continuó mientras señalaba a un niño de aproximadamente 1 año que se chupaba el dedo_ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Se refregó los ojos y trató de acomodarse el cabello para lucir presentable.

_ Charlie - dijo poniéndose lentamente de pie para no espantar a los niños

Sin embargo el mayor de ellos parecía no temerle a los extraños y levantando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuestionó:

_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Eres una chica! ¡Charlie es nombre de niño!

Sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír olvidándose por un momento de interrogar al pequeño Yuki acerca del extraño lugar donde se encontraban. El niño la miró y comenzó a reír también mostrando su dentadura de leche.

Cuando la risa cesó, se acercó a ellos y se agachó quedando a su nivel.

_ ¿Qué hacen solos en un lugar así?¿Dónde están sus padres?_ preguntó preocupada de los estuvieran buscando.

Yuki miró hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

_Papá y mamá no están con nosotros_ y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Eran huérfanos? Mierda, sabía cómo dolía no tener cerca a sus padres, pero ella había tenido un poco más de tiempo para disfrutarlos. El mayor tenía menos de 7 años y el menor aún estaba en pañales. No era justo.

Estiró sus brazos y tomó al niño en brazos abrazándolo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El más pequeño miraba sin entender sentado bajo el árbol.

_¡Lo lamento tanto!_ dijo sintiendo que volvía a revivir la muerte de sus padres

Luego de algunos minutos, Yuki se calmó.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo mientras sorbía los mocos por la nariz, a lo que Charlie contestó sonriendo y alcanzándole un pañuelo que traía en su campera _ Gracias_ mientras se sonaba la nariz haciendo ruidos graciosos.

_ Entonces…_ comenzó sin saber mucho cómo seguir_ …bueno…¿quién los cuida?¿Tienen tíos o abuelos?

El niño pensó por un minuto y contestó:

_ En realidad estamos sólo mi hermano y yo_ se rascó la cabeza_ Hace bastante que estoy buscando a mi abuela, pero no la encuentro_ luego miró a su hermanito_ Es difícil encontrar a tu familia en este lugar.

La muchacha lo miró pensativa.

_¿Difícil?_ miró hacia los lados_ ¿Por qué? ¿ Acaso las personas de este lugar no quieren ayudarlos?

A pesar de que ese sitio era amplio, nadie caminaba por allí. Era un campo con flores y el único árbol que había era en el que ella había amanecido. No había ninguna casa a la vista ni mucho menos un pueblo. ¿Acaso la familia de estos niños los había abandonado una vez que sus padres fallecieron? Sólo pensar eso hizo que su piel se erizara. Sabía que el ser humano era cruel, pero esto era terrible.

_ No, no es eso_ dijo negando con la cabeza_ han pasado varias personas por aquí, pero ninguna era de nuestra familia_ continuó_ Pensé que si nos quedábamos aquí alguien iba a aparecer, pero los demás dijeron que es imposible encontrar a tu familia, que es mejor seguir el camino…lo que sea que eso quiera decir_ terminó encogiéndose de hombros

Los miró detenidamente

_ ¿Hace…hace cuánto que están esperando?_ dijo tragando duro

No había comida, ni agua, ni refugio. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido?

_Bueno…_ dijo Yuki mientras contaba con los dedos una y otra vez_ No sé_ se llevó el índice al mentón y meditó un momento_ ¡Ah! Desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Fue en julio, creo que el 5 de julio_ sonrió contento de haberlo recordado

"¿Julio?¿Dijo 'julio'?" Casi era diciembre. ¿Hacía 5 meses que esperaban debajo de un árbol? ¿Era una broma?

_ Dijiste julio,¿verdad? _ quiso asegurarse

_ Si, era mi cumpleaños el día del accidente

"¿Qué accidente? ¿Sus padres murieron en un accidente?" La cabeza había empezado a dolerle

_ ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?_ preguntó Yuki sentándose junto a su hermano a la sombra del árbol

_¿ A qué te refieres? _preguntó ella_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí? _ el niño asintió

Pensó unos minutos y suspiró

_No lo sé_ se sonrió_ Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Creo que algo extraño pasó en mi casa. Había un monstruo gigante, aunque suene algo extraño, es la verdad. Un hombre de capa blanca fue atacado por el monstruo y yo traté de ayudarlo. Sé que él está bien, recuerdo verlo pelear contra esa cosa y matarlo, pero no recuerdo nada más. ¿No lo han visto?_ preguntó no sabiendo si el pequeño entendería algo

_¡Wowww! ¿Viste a un Hollow? Así se llaman esas cosas, ¡son horribles!_ exclamó saltando del lugar_ Si tenía capa blanca seguro era un Shinigami_ terminó triunfante al tener que explicarle eso a alguien mayor que él.

Charlie no entendía nada, pero al parecer Yuki sabía bastante sobre estas cosas.

_ ¿Hollow?_ dijo en voz baja. Parpedeó algunas veces, volviendo del trance_ Oye,¿ sabes dónde puedo pedir aventón? Necesito volver a mi casa y creo que estoy bastante lejos.

El niño la miró con los ojos como platos.

_¿Quieres volver a tu casa en el mundo real?_ preguntó con voz pequeñita

"¿Mundo real?¿De qué demonios habla?"

_Vivo en un campo, entre dos montañas ,en Alemania_ otra vez estaba por entrar en pánico_ ¿En dónde estamos?

Yuki seguía mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre

_ Pues…estamos en un lugar que no tiene nombre, pero cerca de aquí se encuentra "Perro colgado". No tienes que ir allí, es un lugar muy horrible y la gente golpea a los niños y mujeres.

Nunca había oído hablar de ese pueblo.

_ Pero…¿seguimos en Alemania?_ preguntó ya sin saber que más esperar

_ Mmmm…no, este lugar se llama Sociedad de Almas_ se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria_ Aquí hay personas de todo el mundo. Nosotros somos de Japón y hace poco conocimos a alguien que venía de "Cocia"(quiso decir Escocia).

Una imagen del Hollow hiriéndola en el pecho se le cruzó por la mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Pero al tocar su cuerpo la herida no estaba. "¿Sociedad de Almas?"

_ Y la Sociedad de Almas es…_ dijo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo como sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer

_ Aquí vienes cuando mueres_ terminando la frase, Yuki le regaló una sonrisa _ Estás muerta, Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: HOLA DE NUEVO

Había vuelto a su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Es que así era: solamente había ido al Mundo Real y asesinado algunos Hollows. Sin embargo esa sensación de culpa seguía atormentándolo.

La mujer humana había sacrificado su inútil vida para tratar de salvarlo. Qué patética. Era evidente que no sabía quién era él, de lo contrario no hubiera interferido en la batalla y seguiría viviendo su estúpida y corriente vida.

Había pensado que esa montaña estaba deshabitada. Al parecer vivía sola allí. ¿Tendría padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos o algún familiar que fuera a preocuparse por su ausencia? Era muy bella, de seguro tenía algún "amigo" que quisiera más que una amistad con ella. Y era joven, joven y hermosa.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_ dijo enfadado por dedicarle siquiera un pensamiento a esa mujer.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Renji observándolo curioso y asombrado. ¿Cuándo había entrado en su oficina? Estaba tan concentrado pensando en la humana que no notó a su teniente entrar y sentarse a su lado llenando los formularios de los nuevos shinigamis.

_¿Se siente bien, mi capitán?_ preguntó Abarai temiendo que eso le costara la cabeza

Byakuya cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien izquierda con los dedos.

_ Si, Renji_ dijo en voz baja_ Saldré por algunos minutos, dejo estos documentos en tus manos.

El pelirrojo asintió. Y su capitán se sintió agradecido de que no le hiciera alguna otra pregunta.

Usando su Shunpo se alejó lo más posible de su escuadrón. Primero recorrió los lugares más bellos de la Sociedad de Almas y finalmente llegó a donde menos quería: "Perro Colgado". ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué buscaba? Dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo llegó a un campo cubierto de flores.

Recordaba que alguna vez él y Hisana se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a ver la puesta de sol. Todavía no se habían casado. Fue el día que se sintió más nervioso, ya que cuando el sol se puso, él le pidió matrimonio. Al oírla aceptar su corazón se llenó de calor y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Recordaba haber planeado en su mente el futuro de su vida de casados: cómo sería la ceremonia, cómo decorarían su habitación, las sales que usarían al bañarse juntos, a quién se parecerían sus hijos, cómo los educarían… Nunca pensó que en tan solo 5 años quedaría viudo y sin esperanzas de rearmar su vida. ¿Con qué objetivo? Si se casaba de nuevo su esposa tal vez moriría dejándolo más destrozado aún.

Unas risas infantiles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a esa mujer humana que sacrificó su vida para salvarlo.

Ella se frenó al ver la figura que la observaba a lo lejos. Al reconocerlo, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

/

"¿Muerta?¿Yo?" No lo podía creer. No sabía si creer la historia y llorar, o pensar que era una broma y echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Sin embargo sabía que ese monstruo la había atravesado y que había sido herida de muerte. Lo recordaba. Además, ese paisaje tan irreal parecía ser un Paraíso.

Le tomó horas tranquilizarse y pensar claramente. Ya casi anochecía cuando sintió que la fuerza le volvía al cuerpo. Había dos niños que habían muerto en un accidente, estaban solos en un campo, cuidándose entre ellos. Debía hacerse cargo de ellos y protegerlos. Ellos estaban esperando a alguien que los ayudara. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo ni dónde, pero los llevaría con ella a un lugar seguro.

Se puso de pie y vio que entre unas flores se encontraba su mochila. En ella había algunas prendas y zapatillas cómodas. Se quitó la campera abrigada, ya que allí no hacía frío y se quedó sólo con una blusa sin mangas. Se acomodó su pantalón elastizado y se cambió las botas por el calzado deportivo. Hizo una trenza con su cabello y se sacó los guantes reemplazándolos por las muñequeras que utilizaba para manejar su bicicleta.

Con su peine acomodó los cabellos de los pequeños. Traía varios pares de medias y como ellos no tenían calzados se las colocó para que no se lastimaran los pies. En uno de los bolsillos tenía algunas barras energéticas que compartió con los niños, aunque al parecer ellos no tenían hambre. Supuso que las almas no sentían hambre ni sed, pero ella tenía la garganta seca y el estómago le hacía ruidos.

Luego de comer un poco y beber la botella de agua mineral, se sintió satisfecha. Vio a los hermanitos jugar alrededor del árbol riendo y se les sumó. El más pequeñito gateaba o daba algunos pasos haciendo ruidos graciosos.

Ese era un lugar hermoso realmente. Se preguntaba si el hombre de cabellos negros vivía cerca ; si lo volvería a ver.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lo vio a lo lejos mirándola con expresión de asombro. ¿Qué expresión tendría ella? No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que su rostro probablemente lucía similar al de él. Se acercó lentamente quedando a unos pasos de distancia.

Vio cómo la observaba ahora más sereno y sin emitir sonido alguno. Ella tragó saliva. ¿Debía agradecerle? ¿Hacerle preguntas sobre lo que pasó? ¿Disculparse?¿ Enojarse? ¿Ignorarlo? Mierda.

El corazón le latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. "¿Estoy tan feliz de verlo? "No queriendo arruinar el encuentro, se limitó a dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Sin mediar palabra el hombre se acercó.

Ya no escuchaba las risas de los niños, al parecer se habían quedado callados cuando notaron la presencia de la figura masculina.

Con expresión seria y la piel blanca como porcelana, el hombre de ojos grises violáceos y cabellos azabache, habló.

_ Hola_ dijo con voz profunda

_Hola…de nuevo_ contestó ella poniéndose roja como los tomates que tanto le gustaban cultivar_ Señor Bya…Byakuya,¿verdad?_ preguntó avergonzada de su falta de palabras y modales.

Vivir sola durante 3 años la había entorpecido en cuanto a las relaciones con otras personas. El único con el que hablaba en su casa era su gato Jiz. "¡Jiz!" Recordó que el felino estuvo durante el ataque del monstruo. Pero, si no estaba con ella…¿dónde estaba?¿Quién lo estaba cuidando?

_ Así es_ contestó sacándola de su batalla mental.

La miraba de forma extraña." ¿Me desprecia? Creo que hizo una mueca de asco" Se sintió dolida, pero luego notó que él esperaba algo "Mi nombre, no le dije mi nombre"

_ Soy Charlie, a propósito_ dijo estirando su mano

La miró interrogante, pero completó el saludo uniendo sus manos.

_ Bienvenida_ dijo fríamente pero ella notó en sus ojos algo de calor. Sí que era un hombre peculiar. Quizás la vida en la Sociedad de Almas no era tan mala.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: VISITANDO LA MANSIÓN KUCHIKI

Encontrarla había sido un alivio, aunque él no sabía el motivo. Pero sentía que el peso que traía en los hombros era más pequeño.

_ ¿Y esos niños?_ preguntó señalando a Yuki y Li que ahora dormían pacíficamente sobre la mochila de la muchacha y abrigados por su campera.

_ Ellos me recibieron cuando llegué aquí. Hace 5 meses que están en este mismo lugar, al parecer murieron en un accidente y no saben a dónde ir_ contestó midiendo el volumen de su voz para no despertarlos.

_ Ya veo _ dijo dándole la bienvenida a un silencio incómodo

La vió mirar las estrellas evitando sus ojos. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos.

_ Yo…_ dijo haciendo una pausa_ …lo siento

Se había quedado sin palabras y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

_¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó la joven jugando nerviosamente con una flor entre sus dedos.

Él la miró fijo y aclaró su garganta

_ El incidente con el Hollow en el Mundo Real_ continuó sin romper contacto visual_ Era mi responsabilidad, fue mi culpa que murieras de esa forma.

¿Dónde había dejado su maldito orgullo? Si alguien lo viera disculpándose con una insignificante humana sería la mayor humillación de su vida.

Sin embargo ella posó su mano sobre la suya y con una sonrisa contestó

_ No te preocupes, yo me enfrenté a ese monstruo bajo mi propio riesgo, no debes culparte.

Y como si fuera magia, el resto de la mochila que el capitán Kuchiki cargaba se desintegró dejando sus hombros con una sensación de alivio aún mayor. La suave mano de la pequeña mujer irradiaba una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y no era como si los demás shinigamis tuvieran la costumbre de posar sus manos sobre el noble cuerpo de Byakuya Kuchiki, no si atesoraban sus vidas. Pero en lugar de sentirse incómodo ante tal atrevimiento, se sintió consolado y, por qué no, feliz.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un momento en el cual ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que el cielo oscureció aún más haciendo que el capitán de morena cabellera se preguntara si la humana pretendía pasar la noche allí, sola y con dos niños bajo su cuidado.

A pesar de que hacía buen clima, las noches eran bastante frías y la vio temblar ligeramente cuando una corriente de aire golpeó su desabrigada piel.

"Quizás debería ofrecerle refugio, aunque sea por la noche. De esa manera compensaría en parte el daño y las molestias que le he ocasionado" No era común en él pensar así, pero desde que Ichigo había entrado por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas su vida había cambiado. Ya no ignoraba a Rukia y hablaban mucho más seguido. ¡Hasta se habían abrazado cuando la felicitó por su cumpleaños! Lo mismo sucedía con Renji. Ahora veía a su teniente como lo más cercano a un amigo. Pensaba qué pasaría si él o Rukia estuviesen en la situación de Charlie. Seguro se sentirían contentos de que alguien les ofreciera ayuda. Empatía. Nunca la había sentido antes. Pero nunca se es demasiado viejo para ponerla en práctica.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta y la vio mirarlo de manera interrogante.

_ ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? _ había sonado más rudo de lo que tenía planeado. Esperaba que ella no lo tomara como una ofensa

La pequeña mujer había volteado la mirada hacia los pequeños que dormitaban y luego posó sus ojos en él.

_ No lo sé_ dijo en voz baja_ ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?_ sonrió

/

Durante el camino habló poco, no porque se sintiera incómoda, simplemente no sabía qué decir. Él la había invitado a su mansión. "¡Una mansión!" pensaba sintiéndose como sacada de una película de Disney.

Pensando sobre lo poco que habían hablado hasta el momento, fue recodando algunas oraciones que él había dicho. "Rukia estará contenta, no tenemos huéspedes muy a menudo" le había confesado con su tono de voz serio. "¿Rukia?" pensó llevándose la mano al mentón "¿Será su esposa?¿Su hija?¿Su criada?" Esperaba que no fuera lo primero.

Nunca le había interesado tener novio y ya había rechazado a varios. Eran todos iguales: niños mantenidos por sus padres o con trabajos de medio tiempo que sólo quieren pasarla bien cuando no están estudiando. Ella había sido como ellos en alguna parte de su vida: una adolescente despreocupada. Pero con la muerte de sus padres se vio obligada a convertirse en una adulta responsable. Demonios, era difícil. No necesitaba una pareja más infantil que ella, quería alguien fuerte que la protegiera y la mimara.

Este tal Byakuya parecía un príncipe, sólo que era muy serio, pero a ella le gustaba. Si Rukia era su esposa seguro era igual a una princesa y con modales dignos de la nobleza.

Sintió a Yuki roncar en brazos del capitán y sonrió.

Habían caminado algunos minutos cuando escuchó a su estómago quejarse por el hambre. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada esperando que su acompañante no lo hubiera notado.

_¿Tienes hambre?_ escuchó la fría voz preguntar

"¡Mierda!" se retó mentalmente cerrando los ojos. Levantó levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con él mirándola inmutable.

_ S…si_ dijo sintiendo como su cara ardía de vergüenza.

Iba a agregar algo más cuando sintió una mano de él tomándola por la cintura. Quiso protestar ante tal atrevimiento, pero no dijo nada.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba frente a una espléndida mansión. Había un estanque con peces, árboles florecidos y la decoración era hermosa.

¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? Recordaba aquella vez cuando él saltó de la camioneta en movimiento como si pudiera volar. "Shinigami" ¿Los shinigamis hacían eso?

Salió del trance cuando él soltó el agarre en su cintura y abrió la puerta. En el acto aparecieron algunas criadas vestidas con finas ropas. "Hasta las empleadas están mejor vestidas que yo…y al estilo del antiguo Japón" pensaba tratando de ocultar su imagen desarreglada. Pero las muchachas tenían las cabezas inclinadas en señal de respeto y no podían ver a quien tenían frente a ellas.

Con un movimiento de la mano Byakuya las despidió. Se retiraron de manera ordenada y casi sin hacer ruido. "Increíble".

El dueño de casa la invitó a pasar a un lugar muy iluminado en el cual se encontraban algunos platillos servidos. El estómago volvió a protestar y Charlie nuevamente sintió deseos de que la tierra la tragara.

_Puedes comer lo que desees_ dijo serio

Una de las criadas regresó y él le entregó ambos niños que aún dormían.

_Gra…gracias_ juntó las manos para rezar y sintió que él la miraba. Una vez terminado el rezo, lo miró_ ¿Tú no vas a acomer?

Sin responder, el hombre alto se sentó frente a ella

_Itadakimasu_ dijo cerrando los ojos y comenzando a degustar la cena.

Charlie empezó probando el pescado y la ensalada. Sin querer, un sonido de aprobación salió de su boca mientras probaba un bocado. Abrió los ojos recordando que no estaba sola y se encontró con la expresión serena del anfitrión. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrado en la comida.

Una vez terminada la cena, una muchacha que trabajaba allí les trajo una taza de té a cada uno. Lo bebieron sin conversar y, cuando terminaron, otra vez el silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué. "¡Jiz!" recordó nuevamente a su regordeta mascota. ¿Qué había pasado con él?¿Dónde estaba?¿Quién lo tenía? Seguro estaba con hambre y frío. No, ella había dejado suficiente comida en su plato. Pero…¿si no sabía cómo volver a la casa? No había manejado una distancia tan larga, pero Jiz era algo despistado y se la pasaba durmiendo. Era difícil que supiera el camino de vuelta. Preocupada porque su gato estuviera convertido en un helado felino, suspiró. Y luego recordó al hombre que tenía frente a ella. "Debo hablarle sobre algo. ¿Él sabrá algo sobre Jiz? No tiene cara de ser un amante de los animales, pero él fue el último en verme con vida y ver a Jiz a mi lado"

_Disculpa_ dijo lo más seria posible pero sin lucir antipática _ Quisiera saber…

El ruido de puerta abriéndose bruscamente la sobresaltó, no dejándola terminar de hablar. En segundos, la figura de un joven de cabellos anaranjados se hizo presente. Le extrañó ver que llevaba un uniforme idéntico al del dueño de la casa y en su espalda traía una espada negra.

_¡BYAKUYAAAAAA!_ chilló el joven enojado

Pero se detuvo al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su "cuñado" y se dio cuenta de que seguramente había interrumpido algo.

/

El silencio era algo incómodo, pero de todas formas no sabía qué decir. Hacía mucho que no cenaba con compañía. A veces Rukia lo acompañaba, pero desde que Ichigo y ella habían comenzado a salir, generalmente comían afuera. Eso no le molestaba, por lo menos no ahora. Al principio se había negado rotundamente. Kurosaki era desordenado y poco serio. Sin embargo tenía confianza en su hermana, y si ella lo había elegido por algo sería.

Las reglas habían sido simples: una vez que el pretendiente de Rukia aprobara los exámenes para convertirse en shinigami, los dejaría tener citas; cuando se graduara, podrían ser novios oficialmente; y cuando se convirtiera en capitán estaría dispuesto a que se casaran.

Hacía ya 7 años desde la primera vez que Ichigo y Rukia habían tenido una cita. Byakuya había pensado que el joven torpe y obstinado de cabellos anaranjados eventualmente se daría por vencido y se buscaría una mujer insignificante que fuera digna de él. Pero como el capitán Kuchiki no sabía que la obstinación de su supuesto "cuñado" no conocía los límites, nunca pensó que ese mocoso cumpliría con todas las reglas. Y era de esperarse que, a un año de convertirse en capitán y haberse podido comprar una casa propia en la zona más acomodada del lugar, viniera a pedir la mano de su amada.

Eso era comprensible, pero…¿Tenía que ser en un momento así? Ahora el maldito Kurosaki conocía a la humana y seguro se lo contaría a Renji; Renji era muy amigo de Ikkaku; este a su vez era amigo del rarito de Yumichika; si ellos hablaban en voz alta seguro la teniente de pelo rosado escucharía y si ella abría la boca…¡Maldición! Se enteraría la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis y…Kenpachi Zaraki. "Todos menos él" pensó al darse cuenta. Ese bruto de pelos parados gozaba cuando ponía en aprietos a la "Princesa Kuchiki". Tendría que matar al pretendiente de su hermana, enviar el cadáver a algún lugar alejado e inventar alguna excusa creíble para Rukia.

_ Veo que estás ocupado, vendré más tarde_ escuchó decir al joven pelinaranja mientras se preparaba para retirarse

Se levantó lentamente mirando a la muchacha

_ Discúlpame un momento_ dijo serenamente dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el joven shinigami

Una vez fuera enfrentó a Ichigo.

_ Kurosaki_ suspiró cansado de que la historia se repitiera por enésima vez, el mocoso nunca aprendía_ ¿Debo recordarte que el hecho de que ahora seas un capitán no te da derecho a entrar en mi propiedad como si te perteneciera?

El pelinaranja se quedó mudo por un momento. Byakuya siempre le decía lo mismo, pero era la primera vez que lo veía cenando con una mujer que no fuera Rukia.

_¿Eh?¡Ah!_ dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos_ ¡Maldito,Byakuya!¡Estuviste esquivándome durante mucho tiempo!¡Hace meses que trato de hablarte y nunca te encuentro!¡Rechazaste varias misiones y me recomendaste para que las cumpliera sabiendo que así no te vería!

"A pesar de carecer de modales y ser un idiota engreído, entendió a la perfección lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo" pensaba el capitán

_ ¡Sabes que cumplo con todas las cualidades para ser el esposo de Rukia!¡¿Qué más necesitas que haga?! LA AMO Y ELLA ME AMA. Queremos vivir juntos y formar una familia.

El rostro de piedra del mayor, hizo enfurecer aún más al joven.

_Sé que entiendes perfectamente lo que se siente que alguien ponga trabas en una relación_ dijo más calmado

Había dado en el blanco. Byakuya entendía lo que era soportar las críticas de los demás, sobre todo de su familia. Nadie había aceptado a Hisana durante los 5 años que pasaron juntos. Las demás mujeres nobles la veían como a una criada que estaba en el lugar equivocado con la persona equivocada. Esas mismas mujeres tampoco habían aceptado a Rukia. No le faltaban el respeto, pero no la integraban a su grupo. Por suerte a su hermana le importaba poco y nada pertenecer a un club de té o de danza ; y mucho menos rodearse de nobles que se creían mejor de lo que eran.

Había sufrido demasiado: abandonada cuando era apenas un bebé; ignorado por los nobles; ignorada por su hermano; y ahora separado de la persona que amaba. Se odiaba por ser tan caprichoso y orgulloso, pero sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Kurosaki siempre la había cuidado, mucho más de lo que él lo había hecho.

_ De acuerdo_ se escuchó decir con una voz que no parecía suya_ Tienes mi permiso para casarte con ella.

_¡Lo sabía!¡Siempre te has creído mejor que yo y…!_ el jovencito se quedó mudo y abrió los ojos como platos_ ¿Te…tengo tu permiso?¿Es…una broma?_ tartamudeaba

Cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta para volver a entrar, el capitán Kuchiki contestó

_No, no lo es_ comenzó a caminar_ Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en absurdas discusiones.

Mientras se alejaba escuchó al pelinaranja gritar

_¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!¡Haré feliz a Rukia!_ y contento se marchó

"Lo sé" pensó Byakuya mientras abría la puerta y entraba para encontrarse a Charlie dormida sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del capitán, pero nadie la vio.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: UN PEQUEÑO RECORRIDO POR EL SEREITEI

Despertó en un cómodo futón. Bostezó disfrutando los últimos momentos del descanso y se frotó los ojos para ver mejor.

No reconocía el lugar y tardó algunos minutos en asimilar los acontecimientos del día anterior: los niños bajo el árbol, el reencuentro con el extraño hombre de capa blanca, la llegada a la mansión, la cena… Y nada más. No recordaba haber caminado hasta esa habitación. En realidad no recordaba nada luego de haber visto a Byakuya y al muchacho de cabellos anaranjados salir del comedor. "Ay,no" pensó avergonzada "¡Me quedé dormida en la mesa!"

Mientras pensaba en cómo disculparse con el dueño de casa, una de las criadas entró haciéndola sobresaltar.

_ Lo lamento, Mi Señora_ dijo la mujer inclinándose_ Le he traído el desayuno_ dejó una bandeja con comida en el suelo junto al futón y se retiró respetuosamente.

"Mi Señora" pensó risueña. Nunca la habían llamado así. Además parecía que las criadas se habían encargado de ella durante la noche, ya que no traía puestas sus ropas, sino una yukata de dormir.

A los pocos minutos, la misma muchacha volvió a para retirar la bandeja vacía. Antes de que atravesara la puerta, Charlie sintió curiosidad sobre el paradero del shinigami.

_Disculpa_ dijo haciendo que la joven volteara a verla por primera vez_ Quisiera saber dónde se encuentra el , si no es mucha molestia

La criada sonrió por unos segundos y luego volvió a su seria pero respetuosa postura

_El capitán Kuchiki salió temprano a cumplir con su trabajo_ se estaba por ir, pero luego vio que la chica esperaba más información y se detuvo_ Su ropa está doblada en ese rincón_ señaló con el dedo índice la ubicación de las prendas de la muchacha.

La chica asintió e iba a agradecerle por la yukata, pero la otra mujer continuó.

_Vístase, Mi Señora_ le sonrió_ En la mesa de té de la entrada encontrará un papel, en él podrá ver la ubicación del escuadrón 6. Diríjase allí y encontrará al teniente Abarai, un muchacho pelirrojo con rostro tatuado; él le dirá dónde se encuentra el capitán Kuchiki_ finalmente se retiró con una reverencia

_¡Gracias!_ contestó cuando terminó de asimilar toda la información.

Una vez vestida se dirigió a la entrada. "Me pregunto dónde estarán los niños" pensó sintiéndose tonta por no haberle preguntado a la amable criada por ellos también. "Son quienes más me necesitan, el capitán sabe cuidarse solo" se retó mentalmente. En la mesa de té encontró el papel con un plano dibujado y en la parte trasera decía "Los niños siguen durmiendo. Cuando despierten desayunarán y serán llevados al cuarto de baño para ser higienizados. No debe temer por su seguridad, Mi Señora" Se quedó quieta al leer esto ¿Acaso esa mujer tenía poderes telepáticos? No sabría decirlo. Era extraña, al igual que el dueño de casa y las demás personas que había conocido en la Sociedad de Almas. La criada tenía cabellos rojizos y ojos azules; vestía ropas que parecían ser sacadas de la época de los samuráis, sin embargo no parecía ser japonesa y su acento era difícil de reconocer.

"En la Sociedad de Almas hay personas de todo el mundo" recordó. Seguramente todos poseían un lenguaje en común cuando morían para poder hablar sin problemas. Sino…¿Cómo había logrado entender a Yuki, que era japonés?¿Y cómo él había hablado con una persona alemana y otra escocesa teniendo menos de 7 años? Era obvio que todos compartían una misma lengua, lo que a ella le parecía genial. Un problema menos.

Resuelto el pequeño debate mental y con la tranquilidad de saber que los niños estaban bien, se puso en marcha hacia el escuadrón 6.

/

Estaba perdida, eso era seguro. Porque jamás en su vida pensó que un lugar podía tener tantos callejones, escalones y recovecos como este. Hacía más de 1 hora que daba vueltas en círculos por temor a desviarse demasiado y no encontrar el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Y estaba en lo cierto. Subiendo una de las tantas escaleras, notó que la calle por la que había pasado más de 3 veces ya no estaba. Y caminando un poco más se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente al cual había recorrido.

Tan distraída estaba que chocó con lo que pensó, eran dos globos. Abriendo los ojos luego del impacto, se encontró con la figura de una alta mujer pechugona de cabellos anaranjados.

_¡LO…LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO!_ exclamó apenada mientras su cara se ponía roja como tomate

La shinigami pelinaranja miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una avergonzada chica de cuerpo delgado que se disculpaba reiteradamente.

_¡OOOOOHH!_ exclamó_ ¡Por tu forma de vestir debes ser una amiga de Ichigo!_ le sonrió tomándola por los hombros con confianza_ Dime…¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha se sentía algo confundida, pero no trató de conseguir respuestas, solamente quería llegar al escuadrón 6.

_Charlie, me llamo Charlie_ contestó estirando su mano con la intención de recibir un apretón de manos

La otra mujer miró detenidamente a la pequeña dama y, en vez de estrechar la mano, la abrazó como si fuera un osito de peluche.

_¡Aaaaawww!¡Qué hermoso nombre!_ exclamó apretujándola y restregando su mejilla con la de Charlie_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Ichigo está en una misión en el Mundo Real!_ preguntó enroscando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

Pensando cómo contestar, a Charlie no le quedó más opción que pedirle indicaciones a esa extraña y voluptuosa mujer.

_Yo…estoy buscando el escuadrón 6, tengo asuntos pendientes con el Capitán Kuchiki_ apretó los puños contra su pantalón para calmar un poco sus nervios_ Quería…saber…si podrías decirme cómo llegar hasta allí.

La pelinaranja abrió sus hermosos ojos de la sorpresa

_¡¿Vas a ver al Capitán del escuadrón 6?!_ dijo sin poder creerlo_ No lo tomes a mal, pero ese hombre es difícil de contactar_ se acercó más a la chica para poder decir algo en voz baja_ A decir verdad…_ susurrando_ …es apuesto, pero antipático. No sé si te conviene tratar de seducirlo.

Roja hasta las orejas, Charlie comenzó a tartamudear

_No, no…yo no quería verlo para eso. Él me ayudó y sólo quería agradecerle, nada más_ movía nerviosamente las manos frente a su rostro

La shinigami sonrió poco convencida, pero decidió ayudarla.

_ De acuerdo, pequeña_ dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho_ Te llevaré al escuadrón 6_ le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por la chica_ Por cierto, me llamo Matsumoto Rangiku.

/

La caminata parecía nunca terminar. ¿Tan lejos quedaba el bendito escuadrón 6? Bueno, por la vestimenta de la mujer corpulenta, se dio cuenta de que ella también era un shinigami. Seguro sabía hacia donde iban.

Estaba por preguntar si ya llegaban, cuando frente a ellas apareció el joven pelinaranja de la noche anterior.

_Oye, Matsumoto_ dijo rascándose la cabeza_ ¿Has visto a Ikkaku?_ preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

Pronto los ojos marrones se posaron en la pequeña chica que acompañaba a la teniente.

_¡Hey!_ exclamó sorprendido_ ¡Tú eres la muchacha que estaba cenando con Byakuya! ¿O me equivoco?_ dijo acercándose más a ella.

Ambos shinigamis miraron a la joven.

_¿Ella cenó con el Capitán Kuchiki?_ preguntó la pelinaranja_ ¡No lo puedo creer!

Mientras Ichigo le explicaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y la teniente lo felicitaba por su futura boda; Charlie se sentía terriblemente incómoda y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

_¡Ah!_ dijo la mujer_ ¡Esta niña quiere ir al escuadrón 6 para ver al Capitán Kuchiki!_ la tomó de la mano_ Ichigo,¿puedes llevarla tú ya que estás libre? El capitán Hitsugaya se va a enfadar si no me encuentra en la oficina archivando documentos_ terminó con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos resignada

El joven Kurosaki asintió no extrañándole el hecho de que Rangiku se hubiera escapado del trabajo. Seguro Toshiro ya había notado la ausencia de la teniente.

_ Disculpe las molestias que les he ocasionado_ se disculpó Charlie antes de que la mujer se marchara

Ichigo le dijo que no había problema, que él estaba libre y no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Matsumoto se retiró saludando con la mano.

_ ¡No te preocupes, niña!_ la saludó_ ¡Tenemos que vernos otra vez así me cuentas los detalles de tu reunión con el Capitán Kuchiki!_ dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba

Charlie sonrió devolviendo el saludo. Miró al joven que la iba a acompañar al escuadrón 6.

_¿Vamos?_ le preguntó él mientras empezaba a caminar.

/

Esa mañana se había levantado con pocas ganas de ir a trabajar. No estaba cansado, ni molesto. Era la primera vez que había dormido bien en varios meses.

Por primera vez su casa recibía huéspedes. Generalmente quienes visitaban la mansión eran amigas de Rukia u otros capitanes con asuntos de trabajo. Esta vez había niños y una mujer.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más disfrutando el tiempo que compartía con esa muchacha. "Charlie" pensó suspirando. ¿Quién habrá elegido ese nombre? Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien llamado así que no fuera hombre. Era extraña…y tal vez única. Estaba seguro de que si llegaba a ser cualquier otro humano no le hubiera prestado tanta atención, y mucho menos lo hubiera invitado a su mansión.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Renji entraba con una pila gigantesca de documentos.

_Mi capitán_ dijo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio_ Aquí traigo los informes que me encargó

Haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, Byakuya dio a entender que estaba agradecido con la labor del pelirrojo.

El teniente volvió a salir, pero a los pocos minutos entró nuevamente.

_Señor_ dijo en voz baja_ Ichigo quiere verlo

Era lo último que le faltaba para que ese día tuviera más ganas de irse a su casa. Cerró los ojos tratando calmarse un poco para no saltar sobre la mesa, tomar al pelinaranja del cuello y decirle lo mucho que aborrecía su presencia. Estaba por darle una respuesta a Renji cuando, como de costumbre, el tonto de Kurosaki entró sin pedir permiso.

_¡Hey, Byakuya!_ dijo saludando con la mano_ Traje a alguien que quería verte

Se tragó las palabras y buscó con la mirada al "visitante". Escondida detrás del mocoso se encontraba Charlie roja como un tomate y con los puños apretados en su pantalón. Ese estúpido había entrado haciendo tanto escándalo que la joven se había avergonzado y probablemente estaba arrepentida de haber sido acompañada por él.

_Bien_ dijo el capitán seriamente y volviendo a cerrar los ojos_ Puedes retirarte, Kurosaki, tú también Renji

Sin poner a prueba el humor del noble, ambos shinigamis salieron de la oficina dejándolos con sus asuntos.

Una vez solos, reinó el silencio. Byakuya pudo notar que la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que trató de romper el hielo.

_ Puedes sentarte si así lo deseas_ dijo señalando una silla frente a él y esperó a que ella se sentara para continuar_ No esperaba que vinieras por esta zona

Eso había sonado mal. No quería que ella pensara que le molestaba su presencia, pero tampoco que él estaba deseoso por verla.

_Lamento haberte…haberlo molestado_ se disculpó con los nervios a flor de piel_ Sólo quería verlo…para…para…agradecerle por todo lo que hizo y…disculparme por haberme quedado dormida en la mesa anoche_ dijo lo último bajando la cabeza

Recordaba haberse quedado mirándola durante más de diez minutos antes de llamar a las criadas para que la llevaran a la habitación. Simplemente hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer. El contacto físico no le llamaba la atención. Solamente había estado con Hisana y cuando ella falleció dejó de interesarse por tener una relación o casarse. Y él no era la clase de hombre que tenía relaciones de una noche o pagaba por sexo. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sus deseos habían muerto junto con su esposa. Ahora, después de más de 50 años, tenía deseos de besar los labios de Charlie.

Se quitó esos pensamientos y la miró a los ojos cuando ella finalmente levantó la cabeza

_No me has causado ninguna molestia_ "Eso es, hay que contestarle amablemente" pensaba_ Pero no tenías que venir hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso_ "Tranquilo, estás enojado con Kurosaki por haberla puesto nerviosa y hacerla pensar que no fue buena idea venir"_ Podrías habérmelo dicho en la noche, en la mansión.

Ella se veía sorprendida. "¿Acaso dije algo indebido?" se preguntó intrigado.

_¿Esta noche?_ los nervios habían disminuido_ Pero…yo tenía pensado irme antes del mediodía_ dijo en voz baja

¡¿Irse?! ¿Acaso no le agradaba el trato que le daban en la mansión? ¿Alguna criada había comentado algo que la ofendió? ¿Él había sido demasiado antipático? No entendía el por qué de su deseo por marcharse.

_¿Por qué?_preguntó inconscientemente

La joven abrió la boca en sorpresa. ¿Acaso él estaba haciendo algún gesto extraño? Estaba seguro de que ella había notado el dolor en su mirada, aunque lo haya mostrado solo un segundo.

_Pues…_dijo avergonzada_ …pensé que era sólo por anoche

"Ah…era eso" se tranquilizó "No quiere causar molestias" cerró los ojos "Estoy seguro que el idiota de Kurosaki le ha hablado mal de mi".

_¿Tienes otro lugar dónde ir?_ preguntó tranquilamente

No lo demostraba, pero esos segundos en que ambos guardaron silencio, temió que la respuesta fuera "Sí".

_No…_dijo con voz pequeña mirándose las manos

Liberó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y sonrió mentalmente. No muy seguido sentía felicidad, pero esta era la segunda vez desde que había conocido a Charlie.

_Entonces puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees_ continuó como si fuera algo de todos los días_ Debo seguir con el trabajo_ dijo tomando una pila de documentos y simulando que los leía_ Puedes retirarte y recorrer el lugar cuanto gustes.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. Era evidente que le había robado al capitán Kuchiki más tiempo que las demás personas.

_S…Sí_ tartamudeó_ Nos vemos en la noche_ dijo sonriente para luego salir dejando a un atontado capitán


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: BIENVENIDO A CASA

¿ "Nos vemos en la noche"? Había sonado como una mujer fácil. Había recorrido varias tiendas y subido y bajado centenares de escalones. Los pies le dolían. Para colmo no encontraba el camino de regreso. Qué patética.

Afortunadamente, la criada que le había dado el papel con las indicaciones se encontraba en una de las tiendas. Al ver que estaba con los niños, Charlie tomó al más pequeño en brazos y revolvió los cabellos de Yuki.

Luego de hacer las compras, los cuatro volvieron a la mansión. La muchacha se encargó de memorizar el camino para orientarse la próxima vez que tuviera que salir sola.

Pasó la tarde jugando con los niños hasta que estos quedaron dormidos en el pasto. Leyó uno de los libros de la casa bajo la sombra de un árbol. Alimentó a las carpas y se maravilló con sus hermosos colores.

Estaba algo aburrida, pero no quería estar husmeando en una casa ajena. Así que fue al comedor a preparar té. Como era de esperarse, de la nada aparecieron tres criadas que se encargaron de preparar la infusión junto a algunos bocadillos. "Lo bueno de preparar el té yo misma es que puedo distraerme en algo" pensaba molesta "¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo ellas?". Pero para no causar problemas no emitió ni una sola queja.

Estaba a punto de morder una galleta cuando notó a una jovencita de cabellos negros que la miraba arrodillada frente a ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Hacía unos segundos no se encontraba nadie en ese sitio.

_Lo que dijo Ichigo era cierto_ murmuró con brillo en los ojos y sonriendo

¿Era amiga de Ichigo? ¿Sobre qué le había hablado?

_¿Disculpa?_ preguntó Charlie

La otra muchacha salió de su ensimismamiento y se sonrojó

_Lo siento, estaba hablando sola_ se acercó un poco más_ Soy Rukia Kuchiki_ dijo inclinando la cabeza

"Rukia". Se la había imaginado diferente, parecida a Rapunzel, como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, era una chica corriente, igual que ella. Pero a pesar de eso, era atractiva, agraciada, recatada y podía notar que era educada. "¿Al capitán le gustan las mujeres pequeñas?" se preguntó luego de mirar detenidamente a la jovencita.

_Soy Charlie Schneider_ dijo imitando el gesto de respeto de Rukia.

_Lo sé _dijo la shinigami_ Ichigo me contó todo_ sonrió_ Me dijo que te vio aquí anoche

"Mierda" pensó Charlie "Seguro creerá que me acosté con su esposo. Que hable con Byakuya, él nunca me dijo que era casado"

_Es raro que mi hermano cene acompañado_ confesó_ Me alegra tanto que te haya conocido

"¿Hermano?" se sorprendió "¿El capitán Kuchiki es su hermano?". Suspiró feliz de no haber arruinado un matrimonio y también por descubrir que era posible que Byakuya estuviera soltero.

_Gracias, el placer es mío_ contestó devolviendo la sonrisa_ El capitán Kuchiki dijo que te alegrarías de tener visitas

La tarde terminó con las dos jóvenes conversando sobre hombres, deportes, bailes, música, comidas, costumbres, mascotas y arte. Ambas eran diferentes, pero se entendían bastante bien.

Entrada la noche, Rukia debió salir a una cita con su prometido y Charlie se quedó en la mansión esperando contenta la llegada del shinigami de cabellos negros. Había podido preguntarle a Rukia si su hermano era soltero y la respuesta había sido afirmativa. Estaba feliz.

Las horas pasaron, pero no había rastros del capitán. De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para preparar la cena sin que las criadas la echaran de la cocina y la mesa estaba servida. Estaba cansada y quedarse sentada esperando no ayudaba mucho.

Otra vez había olvidado preguntarle a Byakuya sobre Jiz, pero pensaba que era inapropiado interrumpir el trabajo de alguien tan ocupado para preguntarle sobre una mascota. Seguramente el capitán lo hubiera tomado mal.

Cerró los ojos cuando el cansancio terminó de dominarla. Recordaba que la noche anterior había soñado con el capitán del 6 escuadrón. "Un beso". En el sueño había un beso, uno apasionado; no como aquellos que le había dado ese chico en el baile de graduación hacía algunos años. Este era un beso de adultos.

Sentía como si su cuerpo flotase. ¿Estaba volando? A menudo soñaba que podía volar a pesar de que las alturas le daban miedo. Pero en sus sueños era valiente y podía hacer lo que fuera. Oh, allí estaba él de nuevo. Esta vez la tenía en sus brazos y volvía a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Aunque nunca fuera a hacerse realidad, ese sueño le parecía hermoso y le levantaba el ánimo.

Era una lástima que el shinigami no llegara a tiempo para probar la cena y ella no pudiera verlo antes de dormirse. "¡Mierda!¡La cena!¡Me dormí!" pensó abriendo los ojos de repente y encontrándose de frente con el rostro sereno del capitán Kuchiki. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios…besándola. ¡¿Besándola?!. La llevaba en sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que moriría nuevamente! Lo vio separar sus labios de los de ella y abrir lentamente los ojos. No dijo nada y la miró como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Por qué la había besado? Buscó la respuesta en los ojos grises y él volvió a sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Sentía que el cuerpo le ardía. Pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello del shinigami y respondió el beso abriendo levemente la boca. Sus pulmones se estaban quedando sin oxígeno, pero no le importó. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

_Byakuya_ susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos _Bienvenido a casa_ le sonrió dulcemente


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: NO JUEGUES CON FUEGO A MENOS QUE DESEES QUEMARTE

Estaba apurado por terminar el trabajo. Le había dicho a Charlie que se verían en la noche. Aunque lo más seguro era que ella ya se había ido a dormir.

Esa mañana antes de irse había prendido una vela por la memoria de Hisana y había observado su foto durante varios minutos. A simple vista su esposa parecía una mujer normal. Sabía que varios nobles habían criticado su unión con ella por no ser "llamativa" y digna de ser desposada por alguien del clan Kuchiki. Conocía mujeres más voluptuosas, altas y adineradas, cuyos padres las habían presentado ante él para lograr una especie de "alianza" entre las casas. Pero el capitán del sexto escuadrón no buscaba un matrimonio arreglado, cuyo fruto fueran hijos nacidos de una relación sin amor.

Sonrió al recordar lo nervioso que lo ponía el hecho de que Hisana no le tuviera miedo, pero si respeto. Igualmente, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir lo segundo a causa de lo primero: primero le temían, luego lo respetaban. Era el único respeto que conocía.

Ella nunca mostró miedo, simplemente le sonreía y le hablaba sobre su vida. Las relaciones interpersonales no eran lo suyo, pero él se habituó a contarle más de lo que le había contado a otras personas. Logró abrirse con ella y eso fue suficiente para que lo enamorara.

Terminado el papeleo, se puso de pie para dirigirse a su hogar. ¿Qué hora era? Nunca le había importado, pero esta noche no quería llegar tarde.

Lamentablemente fue abordado por un Kenpachi algo ebrio, seguido por Ikkaku y Yumichika. Pronto Renji apareció para defender a su capitán que no estaba de humor para peleas verbales y mucho menos para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Usando el Shunpo, Byakuya Kuchiki desapareció de la escena sin importarle lo que fueran a decir los demás shinigamis.

Llegó a la mansión y al entrar notó que algunas velas sobre la mesa del comedor estaban a punto de apagarse. ¿Alguien estaba levantado todavía? Respondiendo a su pregunta, allí estaba Charlie. Al igual que la noche anterior, se había dormido. Pero esta vez era diferente, la cena estaba servida, pero ella no había comido. Las criadas no estaban por ningún lado. Y esa comida no se veía como lo que solían cocinar ellas. ¿Charlie había preparado la cena? ¿Se había dormido esperándolo a él? Su corazón pegó un salto cuando escuchó a la chica hablar entre sueños "Byakuya…" balbuceó sonrojándose. ¿Con qué demonios estaba soñando? Era obvio que él estaba involucrado en el sueño, pero…¿Por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera?

Se acordó del primer beso con Hisana. Ella también se había sonrojado.

"Byakuya" volvió a decir sonando más como un gemido. Años de autocontrol y disciplina fueron tirados por la ventana en el momento en que la oyó llamarlo de esa manera tan… ¿necesitada? Con la mente en blanco, el capitán se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un casto beso. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Pero quería más.

Notó que la joven estaba en una postura incómoda, así que lentamente la cargó en sus brazos al estilo princesa. Era liviana como una pluma y su piel era suave. Sin poder resistirlo, volvió a besarla, pero más intensamente y durante más tiempo. Tan perdido estaba que no notó cuando el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir fuertemente. Oyó un gemido de sorpresa por parte de ella que fue ahogado por los labios del shinigami.

Se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida y deseosa de la pequeña mujer. ¿Le había faltado al respeto? ¿Creería que él era un pervertido? ¿Debería esperar una bofetada de su parte? Pero nada sucedió, ni una palabra ni un gesto. Sólo lo miraba esperando algo. Por supuesto que el shinigami no tenía idea de qué hacer: disculparse, sonreírle, explicarle el por qué de su accionar, seguir besándola. Lo último fue lo que más lo convenció y volvió a besarla notando como ella aceptaba el beso abriendo la boca y abrazándolo por el cuello.

La lengua de la joven era cálida y su saliva era como un afrodisíaco para el capitán. La sentía temblar en sus brazos. Podía notar como el pequeño cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura.

Cuando el aire fue escaso, se separó de ella y abrió los ojos. La chica que él había conocido en el Mundo Real ahora parecía sacada de una de las revistas de mujeres en ropa interior que una vez pescó a Renji leyendo durante el descanso. Su rostro lucía mucho más iluminado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos por la reciente actividad.

_Byakuya_ la escuchó decir respirando agitada_ Bienvenido a casa_ dijo mostrándole una enternecedora sonrisa

El nudo en la garganta no le permitió contestar. El hambre lo atacó de repente y el deseo le nubló la vista. Devoró hambriento la boca de la chica que comenzó a gemir entre beso y beso. La llevó en sus brazos a la habitación más cercana mientras continuaba con sus labios unidos a los de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos en el sedoso y húmedo cabello. "Al parecer ha hecho uso del cuarto de baño" se dijo satisfecho oliendo el aroma a fresas en los largos mechones.

Rompió el beso cuando llegaron al futón y él la sentó allí. Entre caricias fueron quitándose la ropa hasta que la muchacha quedó en ropa interior y él sin la capa de capitán y con el pecho expuesto.

Le besó el cuello, acarició su cintura y su espalda, volvió a besarla en los labios y la colocó sobre él. De esta manera era más fácil el contacto y sus cuerpos se rozaban libremente. La chica sintió vergüenza por un momento y él lo notó, pero pronto ella lo besaba con la misma pasión de antes y gemía cada vez que sus manos la acariciaban.

Suavemente la recostó. Le besó el nacimiento de los senos y bajó hasta el vientre. La escuchó reír entre gemidos, al parecer le había hecho cosquillas. Le gustaba lo que veía : un cuello largo y esbelto, unos senos medianos, una pequeña cintura y dos atléticas pero sensuales piernas. Eso sin contar la expresión de excitación dibujada en el joven rostro y el largo cabello oscuro que estaba desparramado en el futón.

Decidió que era hora de que la demás tela despareciera, así que terminó de desnudarla. Se sonrojó más que antes, pero él la besó para calmarla. Era aún muy joven y estaba seguro que ella debía ser bastante inexperta. "Quizás otro hombre le haya enseñado una o dos cosas, nada más" pensó sin poder evitar ponerse celoso.

Sin hacerla esperar, se quitó todo quedando tan desnudo como ella. De nuevo comenzó besando sus labios, luego su cuello, pero esta vez no se detuvo y acarició con su mano el seno derecho.

_¡BYAKUYA!_ gritó gimiendo sorprendida

"Así me gusta" pensó él sin retirar la mano y notando como se endurecía el rosado pezón. Siguió con la caricia y luego prestó la misma atención al otro seno. Su boca descendió sobre el pezón derecho y su lengua comenzó a mojarlo.

_¡Ah,aaaaaahh..Bya…kuya!_ gemía con los ojos cerrados

La erección le dolía horrores, pero quería que ella disfrutara el momento. Mientras succionaba y lamía el pequeño botón rosado, ella deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y llegó hasta el miembro del capitán. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndole escapar un pequeño gruñido. No podría controlarse si ella lo provocaba así.

Se sentó y la levantó haciendo que se arrodillara sobre él con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del shinigami. La chica gimió cuando comenzó a besarle y morderle los hombros. La mano derecha de él viajó hasta la intimidad femenina encontrándola empapada. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando dos de sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su clítoris. "Es increíble" pensó el capitán.

Besó sus manos, su espalda, su nuca, su cuello. Acarició sus senos con una mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a darle aún más placer.

La penetró con un dedo, que se deslizó fácilmente debido a la abundante lubricación. Su interior era cálido y estrecho. Podía sentir los espasmos en su mano.

_¡Bya…aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ gimió cuando comenzó a mover el dedo

El ruido a chapoteo lo excitó aún más. Ella lo deseaba. Temblaba en sus brazos y gemía su nombre. Quería hacerla suya con tanta urgencia. Pero debía ser paciente y controlarse.

Sintió como convulsionaba en un orgasmo y mojaba su mano. Estaba en trance, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras respiraba agitada. A él le pareció lo más bello y excitante del mundo. Volvió a besar su cuello y llegó hasta la oreja.

_¿Cómo lo quieres?_ le susurró con voz rasposa y cegado por el deseo

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza y lo miró

_¿Mmmm?_ al parecer no lo había oído

Le tocó el clítoris que seguía inflamado haciendo que le prestara atención

_Byakuya yo…_gimió

_Pregunté que cómo quieres que te haga el amor_ dijo interrumpiéndola mientras le lamía el cuello sin dejar de tocar su intimidad_ Quiero saber cómo te gusta.

Se acomodó en la entrada, pero sin penetrarla. Ella movía las caderas para que el roce fuera mayor. El glande entró solo hasta la mitad. "Quiero una respuesta" pensaba el capitán "Deseo saber qué debo hacer para que ella sea sólo mía" seguía celoso de cualquier otro hombre que haya estado con Charlie, por eso quería ser aquel que ella nunca olvidaría.

_Dímelo_ ordenó mordiéndole la oreja

_¡Aaaah!_ estaba tan caliente que temía derretirse_ ¡No lo sé!

_¿Hmmm?_ se burló él_ ¿No lo sabes? ¿ No sabes cómo te gusta que te toquen?

¿Acaso ningún otro hombre se había preocupado por el placer de la muchacha? Él la haría gozar. Le daría orgasmos inolvidables durante toda la noche. Todo lo que ella se merecía. La lujuria lo cegó aún más al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con ella.

_Eres…el primero…soy virgen_ dijo en voz baja

Como si un baldazo de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, el capitán recuperó la conciencia y encerró a la lujuria. "ERES EL PRIMERO, SOY VIRGEN. ERES EL PRIMERO, SOY VIRGEN…" Esa última oración lo había hecho entrar en razón. ¿Esa chica era virgen y pensaba entregarse a un hombre con el cual ni siquiera estaba comprometida? Sin contar que eran prácticamente desconocidos, con costumbres y creencias totalmente diferentes. No podía desgraciarla de esa manera.

Levantándose y cubriendo a la chica con una sábana, el capitán del sexto escuadrón dejó la habitación ante la mirada de dolor de la muchacha.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: SI TE VAS NO ESPERES QUE ME QUEDE

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba alegre de que su primera vez fuera con un hombre de verdad y no con un muchachito cuyo único placer era hablar de autos o ir a esquiar. Pero, de un momento a otro y sin explicaciones, él se había levantado dejándola sola y confundida. Se abrazó a sí misma durante unos minutos deseando que el calor de las caricias y los besos que le había regalado no se desvaneciera. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Hipaba si poder controlarse con los ojos empañados y un nudo en la garganta. "¿Por qué?" era lo único que se preguntaba, pero por más que pensara no encontraba respuesta. Llorando cayó dormida.

Se despertó con ardor en los ojos y dolor en el pecho. "Me rompieron el corazón… ¿Así se siente?" se lamentó tapándose la boca para no volver a llorar. Recordaba a sus amigas en situaciones similares, era ella quien las consolaba. "No vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te ama" les decía. Pero al parecer dejarlo ir no era tan fácil. Ahora lo entendía, pero no había nadie para consolarla.

Encontró un recipiente con agua a un costado del futón. Se lavó el rostro y se sopló la nariz. Caminó lentamente hasta el comedor y lo encontró vacío. Preparó el desayuno y comió sola. Era raro que las criadas no estuvieran cerca. Sin embargo ella sabía que alguien estaba allí, lo presentía. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Rukia que estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro.

La shinigami la miró sorprendida. "Seguro me veo horrible, estuve llorando como una idiota toda la noche" pensó deseando que al menos la irritación en sus ojos y el color rojo de su nariz no se notaran tanto.

_¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó preocupada

Charlie asintió levemente con la cabeza sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan.

_Sí…gracias por preguntar _contestó con voz temblorosa.

No deseaba llorar frente a alguien que apenas conocía, mucho menos contarle que el causante de su llanto era su adorado hermano. Pero el dolor era muy grande y sentía como si la estuvieran ahorcando.

_Lo siento_ se disculpó limpiándose la cara

Sintió un cálido abrazo envolverla y cómo Rukia pasaba sus manos por la espalda moviéndolas tratando de animarla. Lloró devolviendo el abrazo. Cuando se calmó, una de las manos de la shinigami estaba en su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente.

_ Todo va a estar bien_ la escuchó decir_ Sólo dale tiempo

¿Habían ido demasiado rápido? Puede que haya sido por eso que Byakuya no quiso estar con ella anoche. Después de todo, sus costumbres eran diferentes. Él parecía ser la clase de hombre que no tomaría a una mujer para luego dejarla. Eso la hizo sentir mejor.

_Gracias_ dijo en voz baja

Rukia sólo le sonrió. Cuando el abrazo se rompió, ambas jóvenes se sentaron a desayunar y charlar sobre todo, excepto sobre el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

"Sólo dale tiempo" recordaba Charlie "Pero, ¿cuánto?" Hacía ya 2 semanas que no veía al capitán Kuchiki. Era de esperarse que decidiera aceptar una misión de 1 mes en el Mundo Real luego del "incidente". Ichigo le había contado que al parecer, esa era la forma que tenía de escapar de los problemas. El joven shinigami conocía a la perfección las tácticas de evasión de su cuñado, ya que las había puesto en práctica los últimos 7 años.

Quizás eso fuese lo mejor, pero ella prefería hablar de los problemas, no huir de ellos. Durante esas semanas se había hecho cargo de cocinar en la mansión Kuchiki y era ayudada por la amable criada que estaba más que agradecida que Charlie prestara una mano. Yuki iba a un instituto no muy lejos de allí, pero dentro de poco regresaría a causa de las vacaciones. Li no se dedicaba a probar los platillos que la joven preparaba. Rukia estaba ocupada con los entrenamientos, así que Charlie se dirigía todas las mañanas hasta el escuadrón del capitán Ukitake para llevarle algunas viandas a su nueva amiga.

En el Sereitei la mayoría de los capitanes y tenientes la conocían, sobre todo la pequeña Yachiru que le encargaba todos los días un postre diferente.

Un día se enteró que la teniente de pelo rosa estaba resfriada y decidió llevarle personalmente los platillos que le había preparado. Se puso algo nerviosa cuando, al llegar al escuadrón 11, oyó gritos y golpes. Sabía que ellos eran, supuestamente, el escuadrón más fuerte. Dudando unos segundos, golpeó la puerta de entrada, oyendo cómo los golpes y gritos cesaban.

La puerta se abrió dando a conocer la figura de un hombre de más de 2 metros de alto, cuerpo musculoso, torso desnudo, cabello largo y oscuro, nariz afilada y sonrisa macabra. Lo miró con algo de temor y sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estiró las manos con el paquete que traía.

_¿Qué demonios quieres?_ preguntó el gigante

_ Y..yo…vengo a dejar un paquete para la teniente del escuadrón 11_ dijo apurando las palabras_ Soy Charlie, me enteré de que está enferma y le hice algunos postres ¿Sería tan amable de entregárselos por mí?

Había sido difícil lograr que la voz le saliera, pero no debía temer a la gente sólo por su aspecto.

_¿Charlie,eh?_ dijo burlonamente _ Eres la damita que vive en la mansión Kuchiki

"Mierda, esto es malo" pensó. Había oído que Byakuya y el capitán del onceavo escuadrón no se llevaban bien y en más de una ocasión de habían enfrentado.

_S…sí, señor_ tartamudeó

De un brusco movimiento, Kenpachi la levantó colocándola sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. Ella no gritó ¿Qué caso tenía? Nadie se enfrentaba al escuadrón 11. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la capa del capitán deseando que su muerte fuera rápida y limpia.

_¡Hola Chan-Chan!_ escuchó la aguda voz de Yachiru llamarla y abrió los ojos _ ¿Qué me trajiste?

El capitán la puso en el piso nuevamente y se retiró. La teniente pelirosa estaba acostada en un futón con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.

_A Kenny no le gustan las visitas, pero sabía que ibas a venir y le dije que te hiciera pasar_ le sonrió mientras comía un panecillo

Notó que la pequeña se tocaba la garganta al hablar, así que quiso prepararle algo que la ayudara con la molestia. No muy caliente, no muy frío. Se decidió por unas galletas con té. Le pidió indicaciones de dónde quedaba la cocina y se dirigió hacia allí.

Vió que en esa zona no había nadie y que todo parecía no haber sido usado antes. ¿Acaso nadie cocinaba en ese lugar?

_ Hace años que no tenemos cocineras_ se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Yumichika apoyado contra la pared _ La mayoría tiene miedo de que el capitán Zaraki abuse de ellas o las mate por haber cocinado horrible.

"¿Abuse?" pensó aterrorizada

_¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho?_ preguntó sabiendo que si la respuesta era afirmativa buscaría cualquier excusa para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

_No, no ha abusado de ninguna mujer_ "Ufff"pensó tranquila_ Aunque quizás haya matado a alguna que cocinó mal_ y sonriendo se fue

Bueno, en este caso sólo debía cocinar para la pequeña Yachiru.

Encontró los elementos de cocina y los ingredientes. Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar las galletas. Era relajante tener tiempo para cocinar y más aún lo era cocinar para otras personas. Tarareando y sonriendo metió la preparación el horno. Tendría que esperar 15 minutos por lo menos para ver si las galletas habían salido como deseaba.

Volvió a donde se encontraba la teniente y las encontró dormida. El hielo de la bolsa que tenía sobre la cabeza se había derretido, así que regresó a la cocina a buscar más.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando notó que la cocina se había llenado de shinigamis. ¿Todos eran hombres? Al parecer sí. Se abrió paso entre ellos algo avergonzada. Si nunca usaban la cocina,¿ qué demonios hacían allí? Se puso el guante y sacó las galletas del horno, al parecer ya estaban listas. Las puso en un plato sintiendo las miradas sobre ella. Iba a tomarlo para llevárselo a la teniente, cuando una gigantesca mano tomó el plato haciéndola asustar. "Kenpachi Zaraki" lo miró a los ojos "¿Acaso lo he molestado al no pedirle permiso para usar la cocina?" tragó duro.

_ Dime…¿qué piensas hacer con esto? _ preguntó mostrando su vampiresca sonrisa

El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle de lo apurado que bombeaba la sangre.

_Yo…iba a llevárselas a la teniente_ dijo en voz baja

_Ah, ya veo_ dijo tomándola por la barbilla_ Nos has visto entrenando,¿ cierto?_ ella asintió_ ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás los hombres del escuadrón 11 sintieran hambre?

"¿Hambre?" pensó "¿Qué tipo de hambre? ¿ El que tiene un hombre por una mujer o el hambre referido a la comida?" Si era lo primero estaba segura que todos los shinigamis tendrían ganas de saciar esa clase de hambre, después de todo, allí no había mujeres.

_¿Disculpe? _preguntó con terror

_¡Me has oído!_ dijo en voz alta_ La teniente es parte importante del escuadrón, pero también lo son su capitán y los demás oficiales_ acercó su cara a la de ella_ Dime, niña, ¿has preparado suficiente de estas cosas como para alimentar a mis soldados?

Sin abrir la boca, Charlie comenzó a sacar las diez docenas restantes del horno. Después de todo, sabía que la pelirosa tenía un apetito voraz y debía preparar comida como para un batallón.

_¡Ja!_ rió Kenpachi_ ¡Así me gusta! Después de todo la Princesa Kuchiki consiguió una pareja decente.

Sin saber qué la impulsó a hablar, lo corrigió.

_El capitán Kuchiki y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación_ lo miró a los ojos_ A decir verdad no tenemos ninguna

/

_¡Buenos días Chan-Chan!_ la saludó Yachiru sentada al lado de su futón_ ¡Es hora del desayuno!

Esa última semana habían sucedido varias cosas. Terminada su visita al escuadrón 11, Kenpachi le hizo una propuesta que tuvo que pensar durante 2 días antes de aceptar. El trato era muy simple: ella se mudaba al onceavo escuadrón y les cocinaba; y él le aseguraba que no tendría que cruzarse con Byakuya. Aceptó sabiendo que cuando el capitán del sexto escuadrón volviera a la mansión, su corazón no pararía de doler ante la total indiferencia con la cual él la trataría. Es que había hablado con varios a los cuales Byakuya había tratado de esa forma y ella no pensaba tolerar semejante trato.

Entonces, hacía exactamente 5 días desde que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Kenpachi Zaraki. Y a pesar de todas las advertencias y cometarios que los demás habían hecho sobre el comportamiento de tan peculiar personaje, ella tenía una opinión diferente. Podía ser bruto y no sentir misericordia por sus enemigos, pero a ella la trataba como si fuera una versión más madura de Yachiru.

Ambos se hacían chistes y a menudo ella debía correrlo de la cocina para que no la interrumpiera en su labor. Era…simpático…en cierta forma, además la defendía cada vez que ella lo acompañaba a buscar algunos documentos o formularios.

Él le había dicho que no era bueno llenando planillas y a menudo lo hacía Yumichika aunque no le correspondiese. Así que Charlie se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Conocía la lealtad que sus subordinados le tenían al capitán Kenpachi y ahora entendía que había cierta seguridad en su forma de ser que incitaba a que los demás le confiaran su vida y lo siguieran a donde fuera. Ella sentía lo mismo: quería serle lo más útil posible.

_Disculpe, mi capitán_ le dijo mientras caminaban por el Sereitei_ ¿Buscamos algo en particular?

Él se detuvo y la miró.

_Si, al parecer la capitana Unohana quiere verte_ se rascó la cabeza_ Dijo que tenía algo para ti y como es evidente quiero saber qué es

"¿Algo para mí?" se preguntó mientras ambos continuaban caminando "¿Qué será?" Al llegar vieron que la mujer de larga trenza los esperaba tomando el té.

_Capitán Zaraki, veo que ha traído a la joven_ dijo abriendo levemente los ojos_ Siéntense

Obedecieron y Charlie se sentó lo más rápido que pudo haciendo sonreír al gigantesco capitán. Después de todo, él le había contado del carácter "especial" de la capitana y ella había decidido no comprobarlo.

_Te llamas Charlie, ¿verdad?_ preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa

_Sí, señora_ contestó nerviosa

_ No eres una shinigami, eso está claro_ la miró detenidamente_ Sin embargo noto algo raro en tu presión espiritual_ se puso seria_ ¿Sabes que puede llegar a ser?

Kenpachi le había dicho lo mismo el primer día que pasó en el escuadrón 11. Obviamente había tenido que explicarle qué era la presión espiritual y cuándo un alma era considerada "shinigami".

_No…no lo sé, señora_ dijo mirándose las manos

_ Lo que digo es que es extraño que puedas seguir consciente cuando yo he liberado una tercera parte de la presión espiritual que utilizo en el campo de batalla, sólo para ponerte a prueba

¿De qué estaba hablando? Vió como el puño de la capitana se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su rostro. Lo esquivó asustada. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer?!

_¿Ves?_ dijo_ A eso me refiero, Charlie

La jovencita miró hacia atrás y vio cómo la fuerza del golpe había roto parte de la pared del edificio entre algunas otras cosas.

_¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡¿Está loca?!_ lo había dicho sin pensar y golpeando la mesa mientras se ponía de pie enojada

Kenpachi continuaba sentado, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y luego se echó a reír. Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se volvió a sentar bajando la mirada. Esperaba que la capitana no quisiera decapitarla.

_Creo que mis acciones fueron algo exageradas, pero sirvieron para probar mi punto _dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar hacia adentro del edificio_ Les pido que esperen unos minutos, tengo algo para darte

Cuando Unohana despareció de su vista, la chica expulsó el aire que estaba aguantando.

_Lo lamento mucho, capitán_ dijo en voz baja_ Es sólo que creí que iba a lastimarme

Kenpachi le golpeó la cabeza como si fuera una niña que se había portado mal.

_¿De verdad crees que si ella estuviese a punto de matarte yo estaría sentado tranquilamente?_ la reprendió_ ¡Ja! ¿Por qué crees que te acompañé, mocosa? ¡Podría estar entrenando o bebiendo, pero en cambio aquí estoy, cuidándole el trasero a una niña!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las toscas pero reconfortantes palabras

_Gracias, mi señor_ le dijo sonriendo

La capitana pareció salir de la nada, porque cuando Charlie volvió la mirada hacia la mesa ella ya estaba allí. Parecía no estar enfadada por el incidente de hacía unos minutos.

_Espero no haber demorado demasiado_ dijo con los ojos cerrados_ Creo que esto te pertenece

Le dio una caja blanca que a la chica le pareció sospechosa, pero cuando a tomó sintió alivio. Estaba cerrada, pero sentía un calor familiar en el interior. ¿Familiar? Cerró los ojos y dentro de su mente vio un lugar oscuro. En un rincón pudo sentir una mirada felina que la observaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ Sabes que hay dentro, ¿verdad?_ dijo Unohana poniéndose seria

Ella asintió y levantó la tapa de la caja recibiendo un "Miau" muy conocido

_ ¡Jiz!_ exclamó abrazando al rechoncho gatito_ ¡Te extrañé taaaaaaantooooo!

Estaba tan feliz de reencontrarse con su mascota. Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Había muerto? No importaba, ahora estarían juntos. Lloraba de felicidad mientras lo apretujaba contra su pecho.

_¡Muchas gracias!_ exclamó mirando a la capitana

La mujer se acercó poniendo en estado de alerta al animal, quien, sintiéndose amenazado le mostró los dientes. Estando tan familiarizada con su mascota, Charlie supo a la perfección que si su gato presentía peligro, por algo era. Se puso de pie de golpe.

_Entiendo_ dijo la capitana acercándose lentamente_ Tú y él están conectados

Cuando la mujer desenvainó su espada, Kenpachi la enfrentó

_¿Te has vuelto loca, Unohana?_le gritó_ ¿Piensas matar a una niña desarmada?

_Ya no está desarmada, capitán Zaraki_ señaló en dirección a Charlie_ Por más duro que parezca, ella es una amenaza, al igual que su animal.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa señora? ¿Por qué quería matarlos?

_Es una Domadora_ le dijo a Kenpachi _ Los Domadores eran cazadores de Hollows, Quincies, Shinigamis, humanos y cualquier otro ser que se interpusiera en su camino. Se decía que las últimas colonias se encontraban en el Mundo Real, ocultas, y que estaban aguardando el momento indicado para atacar. Al parecer querían formar un ejército para poder eliminar a sus oponentes, pero tardaron demasiado tiempo y su estadía en el Mundo Real disminuyó su poder. Varios decían que podían vivir como humanos normales, pero siempre sucesos extraños ocurrían a su alrededor_ miró a Charlie_ Todos tenían mascotas, que aumentaban de tamaño cada vez que la presión espiritual de sus dueños incrementaba.

Kenpachi volteó a ver a la chica que lucía aterrorizada.

_¡YO…YO NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLA!_ gritó temblando y a punto de llorar_ ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO SER UNA AMENAZA?!_ continuó_ ¡UN HOLLOW ME ASESINÓ, ES TODO LO QUE SÉ! ¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO ESTUVE CERCA DE DERROTARLO! _comenzó a llorar _ Capitán, le juro que lo que digo es verdad.

El capitán del onceavo escuadrón miró a Unohana

_¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE LLORAR, MOCOSA?!_ gritó haciendo que la chica se tragara el llanto_ NO ME INTERESA CÓMO HAYAS MUERTO, NI QUE SEAS VAYA A SABER QUÉ COSA_ continuó sin dejar de mirar a la capitana_ ¡LO QUE SÉ ES QUE ERES PARTE DE MI ESCUADRÓN Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE TE ACUSE DE ALGO DE LO CUAL NO TIENES NI IDEA!_ volteó la cabeza para mirarla_ ¡AHORA DEJA DE TEMBLAR COMO UNA IDIOTA Y MUESTRA ALGO DE VALOR!

Poniéndose derecha inmediatamente y dejando de llorar contestó

_¡Si, mi capitán! ¡Me disculpo, señor!

Kenpachi apareció de repente frente a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

_ Ya me escuchó, Unohana _dijo sonriendo_ Ella es miembro del escuadrón 11, me pertenece

La cargó en su espalda y comenzó a correr. En pocos segundos llegaron al onceavo escuadrón. El capitán la puso en el piso y ella colocó a su gato en un almohadón.

_Ahora_ dijo el gigante arrinconándola contra la pared_ Dime qué voy a hacer contigo_ le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos_ Al parecer eres peligrosa…¿Debería entregarte a las autoridades? ¿Asesinarte yo mismo? Dime...¿Qué debería hacer?

La chica se quedó muda momentáneamente y lo miró con temor

_Mi señor_ dijo en voz baja pero clara_ Yo…no soy una amenaza, lo juro

_¿Estás segura?_ preguntó acercando su rostro lentamente al de la joven_ Yo pienso lo contrario

Estaba por entrar en pánico y rogar por su vida cuando, sin previo aviso, él la besó. Fue un beso tosco, como todo lo que hacía o decía Kenpachi. Al salir de su asombro, Charlie cerró los ojos y respondió el beso acariciando la mejilla izquierda del capitán con su mano. No sentía amor por él, pero había sido el único que había mostrado deseos de protegerla y la había tratado como alguien de la familia. Le debía demasiado.

_¡Chan-Chan! ¡¿Vas a casarte con Kenny?!_ escuchó la voz aguda de la teniente. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Se separaron inmediatamente sorprendidos por la pregunta de la pequeña

_No digas tonterías, Yachiru_ dijo_ Sabes que me gustan las mujeres con más curvas. Además…_ dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Charlie que estaba roja como un tomate_ …creo que la señorita está esperando un príncipe como el de los cuentos.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró.

_Oye, Chan-Chan_ dijo la teniente tirándole del pantalón_ ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un budín?_ le sonrió mientras le sonaba el estómago

La chica solo asintió y fue a la cocina para preparar el postre. La pequeña pelirosa seguía algo enferma, sobre todo porque había desobedecido al médico y había ido a una misión. No habían podido frenarla y como consecuencia, la fiebre empeoró. Ahora ya podía ponerse de pie aunque se tambaleaba un poco. La jovencita suspiró al recordar el susto que se llevó cuando vio a la niña con las mejillas rojas y la frente ardiendo. "Esa mocosa" pensó.

Se sorprendió al no ver miembros del escuadrón pasear por allí. Mientras esperaba que se cocinara el budín, caminó hasta el comedor, pasó por el cuarto de entrenamiento. ¿Dónde estaban todos? En la puerta vio una nota. "CAPITÁN, MIENTRAS SE ENCONTRABA AUSENTE RECIBIMOS UNA ORDEN DEL CAPITÁN GENERAL DE IR A EXTERMINAR UNOS HOLLOWS DE ASPECTO SOSPECHOSO" Al parecer Kenpachi se había dirigido hacia aquel lugar luego de leer la nota. Seguramente se guiaría por la presión espiritual de sus subordinados.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: DOMANDO A LA BESTIA

"Supongo que hoy haré de niñera de la teniente" pensó con un suspiro y fue a la cocina a sacar el budín del horno. Lo cortó en pedazos y le preparó una taza de té a la niña. Caminaba en dirección a la habitación de la pelirosa cuando de repente oyó un fuerte golpe.

La bandeja que llevaba en las manos terminó en el suelo y comenzó a correr para ver qué le había sucedido a la pequeña. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un Hollow, sólo que con forma más humana.

_¡YACHIRU!_ gritó sin importarle la presencia del monstruo

La bestia comenzó a tirar golpes de puño que Charlie logró esquivar. "¿Dónde estás, niña?" pensaba desesperada de que hubieran lastimado a la ruidosa teniente "Por favor, dime que estás bien".

El cuarto estaba a oscuras ya que la pequeña estaba haciendo reposo y debía dormir. La única luz entraba por el hoyo en la pared que había hecho el Hollow. Buscó la figura de la niña por la habitación y la encontró en un rincón inconsciente.

_¡MI TENIENTE!_ exclamó al ver que estaba herida

Mientras tanto, la bestia continuaba efectuando golpes y cada vez se enfurecía más. Uno de ellos logró golpear a Charlie, quien terminó junto a la pelirosa. La tomó en brazos poniéndose de pie algo mareada y comenzó a correr por el edificio.

_Chan-Chan…_ dijo con los ojos entrecerrados_ ¿Crees que Kenny vendrá a salvarnos?

"Eso espero" pensaba asustada mientras corría por sus vidas.

Sintió el peso de su gato sobre su hombro. "¡Jiz!" . Miró al animal que se encontraba con el pelaje erizado. Al sentirlo, de una manera inexplicable, la chica comenzó a correr más ligero y con menos esfuerzo. "Estamos conectados" pensó recordando lo que aquella capitana le había dicho. Luego escuchó la voz de su abuela dentro de su cabeza "Romper el sello no es difícil, sólo debes decir las palabras correctamente" recordó. Pero también sabía que su abuela era una mujer mayor y supersticiosa. Sin embargo, ella nunca había creído en monstruos ni nada similar. "Necesito que memorices este poema, es una tradición familiar. Fue escrito por tus antepasados" le había dicho cuando ella era pequeña.

"¿Cómo demonios empezaba el poema?" estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en algo como eso. Sintió una garra tomarla por la pierna y a su vez la presión espiritual de Kenpachi acercándose. Sabía que el capitán no llegaría a tiempo, calculaba que en algunos minutos aparecería, pero ya sería demasiado tarde.

El monstruo la tomó de la cintura y la apretó para luego tirarla al piso. Al parecer ella no era tan importante para él como la teniente. Desde el suelo pudo ver cómo Yachiru esquivaba con dificultad los golpes. "¡Mierda! ¡Va a matarla!" pensó tratando de ponerse de pie. "El poema" volvió a escuchar a su abuela decir.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de buscar algo de paz entre tanto caos. "Los soles se queman…" escuchó que le decía la anciana "Sé que lo recuerdas, Charlotte". Recordó el principio y pronto lo recordó completo

_Los soles se queman ante nuestra presencia; las Lunas se congelan_ sintió como el corazón le latía rápidamente_ Quienes temen a la muerte deben correr, pero jamás lograrán escapar_ se puso de pie_ Muéstrame tu alma y te diré si mereces permanecer en este mundo_ comenzó a caminar en dirección al Hollow_ Muéstrame tu espada y morirás_ el monstruo se volteó para verla_ Mírame a los ojos y dime qué ves_ corrió hacia la bestia_ Frente a ti tienes la muerte

Sin saber aún por qué, luego de haber recitado el poema, sintió cómo los pies se le hacían más livianos. Saltó, siguiendo su instinto y terminó en la espalda del Hollow. Le recordaba cuando visitaba la granja de los amigos de sus padres y montaba los caballos, siempre elegía los más bravos. "Domadora" recordaba cómo la había llamado Unohana. Estaba domando al monstruo.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, como una electricidad. Vio un brillo celeste salir de su palma y, sin dudarlo, cerró la mano y con el puño golpeó a su enemigo. En cuestión de segundos la figura del Hollow se desintegró y Charlie pudo respirar tranquila.

Estaba por asegurarse de que Yachiru estuviera bien cuando sintió una fuerte presión espiritual a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta tomando al intruso por el cuello. Pronto notó que la persona le era demasiado familiar.

_¡Ca…capitán Zaraki!_ lo soltó asustada_ Mi señor, me disculpo por mi manera de actuar.

Sin embargo Kenpachi la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. "Acabas de matar un Hollow con tu puño, ¿qué esperabas?" se dijo.

_Puedo explicarle lo que sucedió, si me permite_ se apuró a decir

_¡Así que de esta forma te ves cuando usas tus poderes de Domadora!_ rió el gigante

"¿Eh? ¿De qué forma?" levantó una ceja sin comprender. Pero pronto descubrió a qué se refería el capitán. Llevaba puesto un atuendo que le resultaba demasiado extraño. Tenía lo que aparentaba ser un chaleco gris que dejaba el pecho sin cubrir, pero poseía un trozo de tela que la envolvía por debajo de la cintura; una remera sin mangas color negra; un pantalón que parecía parte del uniforme de los shinigamis; botas cortas negras; los brazos con vendas color blancas; muñequeras negras con un pequeño cinturón marrón; además llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello color bordó que seguramente servía para proteger su boca y nariz del polvo; y por último una funda en la espalda, cuyo cinturón marrón pasaba por el pecho de la muchacha, y la cuál contenía una gigantesca espada estilo Zanpakuto.

Luego de inspeccionarse detenidamente, escuchó cómo los miembros del escuadrón 11, que habían seguido a su capitán, comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

_ ¡Bueno, creo que el espectáculo acabó y es hora de irse a descansar! _dijo Yumichika haciendo que los demás entraran al edificio a la fuerza.

Kenpachi continuó mirándola serio. "Por favor, no me diga que debo irme" pensó

_ ¿Se encuentran bien? _preguntó

Ella miró hacia donde estaba Yachiru, que parecía tener fiebre nuevamente.

_ La teniente recibió un golpe en la cabeza_ dijo_ Quizás necesite que alguien del escuadrón de Unohana la revise.

_ ¿Y tú? _ preguntó_ ¿Estás herida?

Se sorprendió ante la preocupación del capitán.

_ Solo fue un golpe, nada más, mi señor_ dijo como si fuera un soldado

_ ¡Ja!_ rió toscamente_ ¡Sí que eres una mujer ruda!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: TRIÁNGULOS, CÍRCULOS Y CUADRADOS

Se despertó feliz ya que esa mañana vería a Yuki y Li. Había podido lograr que los aceptaran en un hogar de niños huérfanos que también poseía una escuela. No quería dejarlos, pero no podía llevar niños al escuadrón 11 y mucho menos quería irse y dejárselos a Byakuya. Ellos eran su responsabilidad y si ella no podía cuidarlos, haría lo posible por que no los alejaran completamente de su lado.

Era difícil porque el orfanato quedaba demasiado cerca de la mansión Kuchiki y temía que pudiera cruzarse con el noble que hacía algunos días había llegado de su misión en el Mundo Real. Suspiró sabiendo que el horario de visita a los niños coincidía con el horario en que el elegante capitán salía de su casa para ir a la oficina. Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a los pequeños.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había descubierto sus poderes. Ya todos en el Sereitei se habían enterado de la situación. Tuvo que presentarse ante Yamamoto en un juicio. La trataban de "traidora" y "salvaje", sin mencionar "intrusa". Pero todos los capitanes habían estado a favor de la chica, excepto el capitán del escuadrón 12…y el capitán Kuchiki que se encontraba todavía ausente.

Por suerte todo se había aclarado…de momento. No sabía si la paz duraría, ya que estaba siendo puesta a prueba y cualquier falta que cometiera tendría un castigo el doble de pesado. Era difícil ser aceptada, pero por lo menos en el onceavo escuadrón lo habían tomado bien.

Se había acostumbrado a pasear con su vestimenta de domadora, eran cómodas después de todo.

"Parece que hará calor hoy" pensaba mirando el cielo despejado "Quizás deba cocinar algo veraniego" Tendría que hacer las compras ya que, al recuperarse Yachiru, la alacena estaba vacía.

Pasó por la puerta de una taberna (o algo parecido) y escuchó que alguien estaba teniendo una riña. "¿Quién puede beber tan temprano en la mañana?" se preguntó. Del lugar vio salir a Kenpachi que se veía algo mareado. "¡Oh, ya veo!" pensó mirando como su capitán se tambaleaba hasta apoyarse contra la pared "Anoche salió y no volvió" No le importaba, de todos modos, ese era su día libre.

El gigante llevaba una botella en la mano y se quejaba, pero ella no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Al parecer hablaba solo.

_Capitán_ dijo poniendo su mano en uno de los costados del hombre_ Capitán Zaraki, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta. "No puedo dejarlo en este estado, seguro alguien lo reportará" suspiró. Estaba a solo 200 metros del orfanato.

Tomó el brazo del capitán y lo hizo descansar sobre sus hombros para poder ayudarlo a caminar. Al ser más pequeña que él, el hombre debía ir agachado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su estatura y físico, a ella no le parecía tan pesado. Debía ser porque el sello de domadora se había roto.

Pero estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio la baldosa que estaba levantada. Tropezó y como consecuencia, hizo que Kenpachi cayera sentado con ella encima.

_¡Lo siento, señor!_ se apresuró a disculparse_ Déjeme ayudarlo

Estiró la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero en cambio, el capitán la jaló hacia él y la tomó por la nuca. La besó embriagándola con el aroma a alcohol. La chica no respondió debido a la sorpresa. "Está demasiado ebrio" pensó dándole una excusa al extraño accionar. Pero, no era la primera vez que la besaba. "¿Acaso le gusto?" se preguntó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias que la lengua del capitán le regalaba.

El hombre se puso de pie, levantándola con él, pero sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Cuando se separaron, ella aún se encontraba algo aturdida. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Miró a su capitán mientras este le sonreía con esa sonrisa macabra. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Sintió como una gigantesca mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Oyó como Kenpachi, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, exclamó dirigiéndose a alguien que se encontraba a las espaldas de Charlie.

_¡ Bienvenida, Princesa!_ "¿Princesa?" pensó ella mientras oía la risa de su capitán_ ¿Cómo te ha tratado el Mundo Real?_ preguntó burlonamente

No escuchó respuesta por parte del otro sujeto, pero imaginaba que estaba fulminándola con la mirada a ella y su capitán. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero sabía que él aún seguía allí. Lentamente volteó su cabeza y vio a Byakuya mirándola. Era asco lo que veía escrito en su rostro. Lo miró y recordó lo que había sucedido algunas semanas atrás. "Él me dio la espalda, ahora es mi turno"

_ Buenos días, capitán Kuchiki_ dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a los dos capitanes_ Espero que su misión en el Mundo Real haya sido un éxito

Volteó a mirar a Kenpachi

_ Mi capitán, ¿desea que lo acompañe al escuadrón 11 o prefiere ir solo?_ preguntó dejando fuera de la conversación al capitán del sexto escuadrón

_ ¡Tsk!_ se quejó_ No necesito niñeras, puedes irte, mocosa_ terminó de mala gana

_Como ordene, Señor_ dijo retirándose _Capitán Kuchiki_ saludó al pasar por al lado del noble que estaba duro como piedra

"Misión cumplida" pensó triunfante mientras caminaba hacia el orfanato, pero no llegaría demasiado lejos.

/

Había vuelto de la misión. Durante el camino de regreso había ensayado una y otra vez qué decirle a Charlie. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar de qué manera decir las cosas sin sonar insensible. "No sé cómo tratarla" pensaba masajeándose la sien derecha.

Al entrar a la mansión sintió frío y silencio. No había velas encendidas y todo estaba tranquilo. "Seguro duerme" se dijo. Pero no logró sentir la presión espiritual de la chica en ninguna de las habitaciones. "No está en la mansión" se preocupó. Los niños tampoco estaban.

Sus tres mejores criadas aparecieron para darle la bienvenida y preguntarle si necesitaba algo. "Sí, quiero saber a dónde se fue" pensó irritado. Pero no dijo nada, sólo pidió que se retiraran. La mayor de las tres se volvió hacia él antes de retirarse.

_La señorita Charlie se unió al escuadrón 11 hace algunas semanas, mi señor_ dijo en voz baja e inclinando la cabeza_ Se lo informo en caso de que se sienta curioso sobre el motivo de su ausencia y la de los niños_ lo despidió y se fue

Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba en estado de shock. ¿Charlie estaba en el onceavo escuadrón? ¿Haciendo qué exactamente?

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a su oficina.

_ ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en el juicio?_ oyó decir a un shinigami

_Sí, al parecer es una Domadora_ contestó otro en voz baja_ Dicen que vivió en el Mundo Real hasta hace poco

_Pensé que los Domadores estaban extintos_ dijo una mujer

_ La mayoría de los capitanes estuvieron a su favor_ se escuchó la voz de una chica_ La dejaron quedarse en el escuadrón 11

Al notar la presencia del capitán del sexto escuadrón, los shinigamis se esfumaron del lugar.

"¿Qué demonios pasó mientras no estuve?" pensó confundido.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Renji estaba organizando algunos documentos.

_Bienvenido, capitán Kuchiki_ lo saludó

Él le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en el escritorio

_Capitán_ dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el otro lo mirara_ El Capitán General necesita una declaración suya_ continuó mientras le entregaba el documento_ Es sobre la Domadora del escuadrón 11, necesita saber si cree que la chica es de fiar.

El hombre lo miró algo confuso

_ No sé de qué hablas, Renji_ dijo cerrando los ojos_ Sabes que estuve ausente durante un mes y no estoy al tanto de muchas cosas. De todos modos, no sé por qué debo opinar sobre alguien que no conozco_ terminó de hablar sintiéndose cansado

Ya tenía suficiente con saber que Charlie se había ido de la mansión para ser la cocinera del escuadrón de Kenpachi. No le importaba una Domadora, los Domadores estaban extintos y por una buena razón.

_Bueno, señor, me disculpo por no haberle informado antes_ dijo el teniente rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza_ La muchacha pequeña que usted estuvo hospedando en su mansión…_ "¿Qué le ha sucedido a Charlie?" pensó preocupado conociendo la clase de salvajes que eran los hombres del capitán Zaraki_ …ella es la Domadora.

/

Lo que le había dicho el teniente días atrás aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Todavía no lo podía creer. Como si fuera poco se había quedado dormido por primera vez desde que era capitán.

Decidió tomar un atajo que no usaba frecuentemente debido a que llevaba por la zona de las tabernas y bares de mala muerte. Pasaría lo más rápido posible. "Está presión espiritual" pensó "Y la de Kenpachi". Notó que la de la chica parecía agitarse y también la del gigantesco capitán. "¿Están peleando?" se preguntó apresurándose para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los dos.

Sintió como si su interior fuera aplastado con una fuerza increíble, como si su ser se rompiera en mil pedazos. Allí estaban: el tosco capitán y la pequeña jovencita. Se estaban besando como si ambos estuvieran hambrientos. No pudo mover los pies y seguir caminando, el cuerpo no le respondía. Los observó tratándose de convencer de que aquello que veía no era real, que del cansancio se había equivocado y que esa muchacha no era Charlie.

Cuando Kenpachi separó sus labios de los de ella, él entró en razón y quiso seguir su camino

_Bienvenida, Princesa_ lo escuchó decir con una enorme sonrisa_ ¿Cómo te ha tratado el Mundo Real?

Pudo notar que la espalda de la joven se tensaba. "Dime que no eres ella" pensó casi como si fuera un rezo. Pero siguió sin voltear. El silencio se hizo más incómodo. Lentamente la vio girar la cabeza en su dirección. "No" se lamentó al verle el rostro.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido y lento a la vez. Ella lo saludó respetuosamente pero como si fuera un total extraño, lo ignoró y siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás.

No iba a permitir que una mocosa se burlara de él.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: CONFUSIÓN

Estaba en la entrada del orfanato cuando notó que no estaba sola. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para zafarse de la mano que se cerró fuertemente en su cuello.

Despertó adolorida y tosiendo. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que perdiera la conciencia y se puso de pie para buscar una pista que le dijera dónde se encontraba. En la oscura habitación no había nadie, excepto ella. No se oían ruidos, solo reinaba el silencio. Una pequeña ventana con rejas permitía que algunos rayos de sol entraran, pero igual no lograba ver demasiado.

_ Te he anestesiado_ oyó que alguien le decía_ Deberías recostarte y descansar_ la voz se oía distorsionada

Esa droga seguro que era fuerte. La figura borrosa que se presentaba ante ella no le parecía para nada familiar. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba y por qué la habían encerrado allí , pero tenía la lengua adormecida. Cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un futón y no se levantó. Escuchó pasos que le indicaban que la otra persona se había retirado. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Sintió algo húmedo y frío en su mejilla. Podía oír el canto de algunos pájaros y las risas lejanas de los niños. Abrió un ojo encontrándose con una flor azul tocando su nariz. Se sentó lentamente y notó que había estado durmiendo con el lado derecho del rostro en el lodo. Se limpió con la mano y miró alrededor. Estaba en un campo rodeada de flores. "Como la primera vez" pensó. Pero a pocos metros podían verse niños jugando y algunas casas humildes. "¿Dónde estaré?"

Se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo y recordó la oscura habitación y la voz distorsionada. "¿Habrá sido un sueño?" se preguntó "¿O estaré soñando ahora?". Estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar con claridad.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los niños para pedirles indicaciones. Se estaba acercando cuando vio que, por algún motivo, estos se alejaban y corrían hacia sus casas.

_ ¡Oigan!_ gritó comenzando a correr_ ¡Esperen!_ pero todos se fueron_ ¡¿Qué demo…?!

El viento sopló de repente y pudo ver como sujetos vestidos todos de negro la rodeaban. Aparecían desde los costados; subidos en las copas de los arboles; sobre los techos de las casas; y entre los pastizales. Eso no podía ser algo bueno, pero no debía entrar en pánico.

Buscaba una salida por la cual escabullirse, cuando sintió una presencia familiar. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de piedra del capitán Kuchiki. La miraba sin expresión alguna.

_ Capitán Kuchiki_ tragó duro_ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ust…?

_ ¡Charlotte Schneider!_ dijo uno de los hombres vestidos de negro_ ¡ Se la acusa de haber conspirado con otros Domadores con el fin de eliminar a los shinigamis; de liderar el violento ataque hacia los trece escuadrones de protección de la corte; y del asesinato de catorce oficiales y centenares de inocentes!_ "Es una broma, ¿verdad?" pensó mirando a Byakuya a los ojos_ Tenemos órdenes del Capitán General para llevarla ante la justicia para pagar por sus crímenes.

Continuaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta en los ojos del capitán Kuchiki, pero él no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su mirada. "Él debe saber que soy incapaz de hacerlo, él lo sabe" pensó.

_Capitán_ dijo con voz baja y temblorosa_ Yo…no sé…qué está sucediendo…_ trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa_ Por favor…dígame que está pasando.

_ Ya lo oíste_ contestó con voz fría_ Ya puedes dejar de fingir

"Ay,no" se lamentó "¿Él también cree que soy capaz de cometer semejantes delitos?". El nudo en su garganta la hizo suspirar resignada. Vio que algunos de los hombres se acercaban hacia ella y retrocedió.

_ Si te resistes,_ dijo el capitán del sexto escuadrón_ tienen órdenes de llevarte por la fuerza_ parecía no tenerle lástima_ Y si atacas, tienen órdenes de liquidarte.

Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Él iba a dejar que la asesinaran? ¡Era inocente! Pero…no tenía ninguna coartada que explicara cómo apareció en ese lugar. Y…¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? No recordaba mucho sobre el tiempo que había pasado encerrada, sobre todo porque estaba anestesiada. Pero recordó oír una sirena que sólo sonaba durante los toques de queda, una vez cada diez días a partir de las ocho de la noche aproximadamente. El día que se dirigía hacia el orfanato había sido lunes, la sirena sonaría el miércoles. Ella recordó oírla en dos ocasiones. Entonces, había estado encerrada veinte días o más. Durante ese período , el Seireitei había sido atacado y por algún motivo, habían querido culparla a ella.

Sabía que Yamamoto no era misericordioso y estaba segura que de una manera u otra la encontraría culpable y ordenaría su ejecución. "Mierda" pensó al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Retrocedió una vez más y de la nada sintió la presencia tranquilizadora de Jiz. Como de costumbre, se había subido en su hombro derecho para darle más confianza a su dueña. Sintiéndose liviana como una pluma, comenzó a correr rodeada de un resplandor celeste. Saltó por los techos esquivando a los sujetos de negro que la perseguían.

Sin embargo, notaba que la huida no la ayudaba demasiado. Los hombres eran más de diez y no cedían la persecución. Liberó un poco más su presión espiritual y comenzó a atacarlos con golpes suaves pero certeros. "No quiero matarlos, solo noquearlos" se decía midiendo su fuerza. Una vez que la cantidad de oponentes disminuyó, retomó la carrera a toda velocidad. Pero el cansancio y el haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo, no la dejaban concentrarse. Sentía que, a pesar de haber hecho poco esfuerzo, se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Saltó sobre las copas de algunos árboles y comenzó a ver borroso. Se ocultó tras las ruinas de un edificio para descansar un poco y escondió su presión espiritual lo mejor que pudo. Respiraba agitada y gotas de sudor frío caían desde su frente y le cubrían el rostro. Estaba agotada. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared para recobrar algo de energía. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que la encontraran.

_ Veo que era verdad lo que decían_ se sobresaltó al oír a Byakuya_ Eres veloz, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme atrás_ le dijo sin mirarla

Tenía la garganta seca y se sentía mareada. No quería desmayarse y despertar frente a Yamamoto…o no despertar nunca. Pero no podía hacer mucho en su estado. Jiz apareció a su lado. Lo vio borroso, pero notó que había aumentado de tamaño otra vez. Acarició el pelaje gris del animal y sintió que recobraba las energías.

Se puso de pie de golpe. La espada del capitán estaba en su cuello.

_Muévete un poco más y me darás el placer de cortarte la garganta_ le susurró

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó al shinigami con una esfera de poder que logró formar en su puño.

_¡Escúchame!_ le gritó_ ¡Yo no asesiné a nadie!_ "Créeme, por favor" _ No sé qué sucedió, pero no estoy involucrada. Algo me ocurrió cuando me dirigía al orfanato. Me secuestraron y estuve sedada durante al menos veinte días._ tomó aire_ Es la verdad

Le ardían los ojos y sentía que lloraría.

_ No me interesan tus excusas_ contestó liberando el poder de Senbonzakura_ Te llevaré ante Yamamoto viva o muerta_ y diciendo esto último la atacó.

Ella nunca había usado su espada, le parecía demasiado pesada. Pero su instinto de supervivencia hizo que la desenvainara como si fuera de cartón. Había visto que el joven Kurosaki llevaba una similar (en estado shikai), sólo que la de ella era recta y un poco más ancha. Cuando la liberaba cambiaba su color a bordó y la sentía un poco más liviana (sin agregar que más filosa y precisa) , pero le consumía demasiada energía por lo que en la mayoría de los entrenamientos sólo la usaba en su estado normal. Ahora dependía de su destreza con la espada, ya que no detendría a Byakuya con conjuros ni puñetazos.

Kenpachi le había contado sobre la técnica de dispersión de Senbonzakura, así que intentó esquivar los pétalos lo más rápido posible cuando él la atacó. Al ver que eran demasiados, usó su espada como hélice para desviarlos y cortarlos. De entre los pétalos vio aproximarse al capitán y sus espadas se chocaron. "Es muy fuerte" pensó sintiendo la presión espiritual del shinigami.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y le lanzó un rayo amarillo. Las manos siempre le quedaban con pequeñas quemaduras cada vez que hacía algo de eso. Yachiru le dijo que los shinigamis podían hacer conjuros. Ella no había aprendido ninguno, solamente sentía que su mano se calentaba y expulsaba la energía. "Creo que está en la genética de los domadores" pensó "Debería perfeccionar estas técnicas o pronto terminaré cocinándome sola".

Por supuesto que ese ataque de tan bajo nivel no fue suficiente para detener al capitán y mucho menos herirlo.

_Tu forma de pelear es patética_ le dijo_ Al parecer sólo peleas bien en grupo_ "¿Qué grupo?" pensó ella_ Es una lástima que no vengan a ayudarte

Vio que los sujetos de negro habían llegado al lugar, pero al parecer no intervendrían en la pelea.

Se oía el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí y algunas explosiones.

Al cabo de varios minutos, ambos estaban agotados, pero Charlie lo estaba aún más. Era una novata.

Bajo ella se encontraba un pozo que había hecho a causa de la gran cantidad de presión espiritual que había expulsado en el último ataque. Puso una rodilla en el suelo, sudando en abundancia. Le sangraban las manos y ya no podía sostener la espada. La dejó caer y trató de ponerse de pie mientras veía como el capitán caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Las múltiples heridas en sus brazos y hombros no paraban de sangrar; y el labio partido le ardía. Se levantó tambaleándose hacia atrás y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, disparó cinco fuegos celestes. Estaba por disparar otro más cuando el shinigami, corriendo, la tomó por el cuello y la golpeó contra la pared.

_Confiesa y te perdonaré la vida_ dijo sosteniéndola a la altura de su rostro

Ella trataba de luchar sin éxito

_¡NO!_ le gritó_ ¡NO VOY A CONFESAR ALGO QUE NO HICE!_

Sintió cómo la soltaba sin alejarse de ella. Y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba segura de que usaría a Senbonzakura. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Ahí estaba él, rodeado de pétalos rosados mirándola sin expresión alguna. No le importó, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Miró al cielo "Está tan despejado" pensó cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró rodeada de miles de pétalos, luego con el rostro del capitán Kuchiki cerca del suyo y su espada clavada en su abdomen. De repente le dieron ganas de abrazarlo. "Una última vez" pensó, obviando la Zanpakuto que la atravesaba de lado a lado.

Estiró los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello del capitán, empalándose aún más y perdiendo más sangre de la que creía que poseía. Acercó su rostro al de él y le besó la mejilla izquierda.

_ Bya…kuya…_dijo y sintió los brazos del shinigami abrazarla cuidadosamente, soltando su espada.

No había caído al suelo, de eso estaba segura. La visión se le nublaba y le costaba respirar. Tragaba sangre, pero no sentía dolor. Escuchó la voz de Byakuya llamarla. "¿Qué me dice?" pensaba mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sintió que la acomodaba de costado lentamente. La voz se oía lejana. "Tatuaje" había escuchado mientras sentía la mano masculina en su hombro. "¿Qué tatuaje?" pensó "Ah, el que me hice hace unas semanas" recordó "Él no lo vio…¿Por qué le interesa?"

_ Lo tengo…desde…que comenzaron a…llamarme "Domadora" _dijo atragantada por la sangre y con sueño.

En realidad se había tatuado por perder una tonta apuesta contra Renji. Cuando él comenzó a decirle "Domadora", ella lo tomó de mala manera y se burló de sus tatuajes. Entonces el pelirrojo la había retado a una pelea. Si él perdía, debía tatuarse un bigote; y si ganaba ella tendría que tatuarse algo vergonzoso en una parte de su cuerpo que siempre estuviera expuesta. Como resultado ahora llevaba "Yo amo los postres" escrito en su hombro y decorado con la imagen de un pastelito. Renji se había muerto de la risa cuando lo vio. Por suerte su chaleco de domadora lo tapaba parcialmente de manera que sólo se veía la mitad del pastelillo.

Oyó que alguien maldecía y la llamaba. Veía negro , sin embargo pudo sentir la voz del shinigami llamándola.

_Bya…kuya_ susurró_ Bienvenido a casa.

Se dejó llevar por la oscuridad y la paz que esta le transmitía. Esperaba soñar con el capitán del sexto escuadrón y los besos que él le daba, sería el mejor sueño del mundo.

/

"MANIPULADORA" fue la palabra que primero le vino a la mente cuando se enteró del ataque repentino de los Domadores al Sereitei. Ella lo había seducido y probablemente había hecho lo mismo con el bruto de Kenpachi. ¿Todo para qué? Para vengar a los de su especie.

Pensar que cuando la conoció la creyó sincera e inocente. Seguramente sabía cómo comportarse dependiendo la persona que tuviera enfrente. Había leído que los de su clase se adaptaban al medio ambiente y a las culturas del lugar donde se refugiaban.

Ella se las había ingeniado para engañarlos a todos. Incluso el desconfiado Hitsugaya y el loco de Kurotsuchi estaban sorprendidos ante la noticia de la traición de Charlie. La mujer que aparecía en el video de vigilancia del escuadrón 12 era sin dudas ella. Llevaba el rostro tapado, pero su cabello y físico la delataban; como también su manera de pelear, según declararon algunos integrantes del onceavo escuadrón.

Había sido un idiota al no notar la clase de mujer que era, pero al parecer todos estaban en la misma situación. "Traicionado" era la palabra que describía como se sentía. Lo había engañado y probablemente se estaba burlando de su ingenuidad en este momento. No lo permitiría. Le había perdido el rastro una vez cuando quiso seguirla luego de verla besándose con Kenpachi, pero no se escaparía de nuevo. Le enseñaría a no meterse con Byakuya Kuchiki.

Se ofreció para ir a buscarla junto a los integrantes del Servicio Secreto. La capitana Soi Fong se encontraba en estado grave, al igual que Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Komamura, Kensei, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, entre otros shinigamis de bajo y alto rango. No la perdonaría por haber lastimado a su hermana, no después de que ella hubiera dicho que las acusaciones contra Charlie eran falsas, defendiéndola fielmente como si conociera bien a la domadora.

Cuando la encontró, la ira lo consumió. Quería estrangularla lentamente o herirla de tal manera que sufriera como Rukia y él sufrían ahora. Le extrañó el hecho de que estuviera sola y en lugar donde era fácil de encontrar. "Quizás sus compañeros la abandonaron por estar herida".

La joven parecía sorprendida. "No voy a dejar que me engañes otra vez" pensó mirándola sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Ella le dijo algo, pero no pudo escuchar que fue. Uno de los agentes que lo acompañaba le explicó la situación a la chica. "No finjas sorpresa" pensó enfadándose aún más.

Todo pasó rápido, pero él se lo veía venir. Huyó como esperaba y no le fue difícil encontrarla. Se veía agotada. "¿Te cansaste de escapar o puede ser que ya no tengas más energía luego de haber asesinado y herido a tantas personas?" pensó frunciendo las cejas, enojado.

Ella no peleaba mal, pero todavía no se comparaba con los poderes del capitán Kuchiki, mucho menos si él estaba tan iracundo.

Luego de chocar espadas por algunos minutos, todo terminó de la forma que él quería. La atravesó con Senbonzakura a la altura del abdomen. Sabía que de esta manera no moriría inmediatamente, lo haría poco a poco, desangrándose en el suelo, sola.

Hizo girar la Zanpakuto con el fin de agravar la herida y mientras lo hacía sintió como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, tenía los ojos llorosos. Lentamente los labios de ella se acercaron a su mejilla hasta besarla con suavidad. Notó que la espada estaba enterrada hasta la empuñadura a causa del abrazo que ella le daba. Escuchó que susurraba su nombre sonriéndole. Soltó el arma y la abrazó oyendo como Senbonzakura caía al piso y la sangre de Charlie comenzaba a fluir empapándolo.

La tomó en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña y se arrodilló. La acomodó en el suelo suavemente. Quería quitarle el chaleco para que estuviese más cómoda. Estaba seguro de que ella merecía morir, pero no se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho. La puso de costado para retirarle la prenda cuando notó un tatuaje. "No lo tenía cuando llegó a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿o sí?" pensó.

Se estaba poniendo pálida, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. El corazón se le estrujó al verla escupir sangre.

_ Este tatuaje, dime cuándo te lo hiciste_ le dijo, pero ella no daba señales de haberlo escuchado. Se acercó más e insistió_ ¡DIME CUÁNDO TE HICISTE EL TATUAJE!_ gritó

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos, pero no lo miró.

_ Lo tengo…desde…que comenzaron a…llamarme "Domadora"_ la escuchó balbucear

Entonces, no lo tenía cuando vivía en el Mundo Real. Una imagen del video de la cámara de seguridad se le cruzó por la mente. Le pidió a uno de los sujetos que le mostrara las fotografías y el video que les habían dado los hombres del escuadrón 12. Como lo sospechaba, ninguno de los intrusos poseía un tatuaje similar a ese, ni siquiera aquella mujer que él había identificado como Charlie.

"¡No puede ser!" pensó golpeando al suelo y maldiciendo frustrado.

_Bya…kuya_ oyó a la muchacha decir con un hilo de voz_ Bienvenido a casa

El corazón se le detuvo al verla con los ojos cerrados. No respiraba, ella ya no respiraba. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…" pensó volviéndose a arrodillar a su lado tocándole el rostro. Analizó más de cerca la escena y se sintió enfermo ante la imagen de la joven en un charco de sangre, con magulladuras en el cuerpo y el abdomen destrozado. Se tapó la boca para no vomitar y sintió el sudor frío en su frente. "¿Qué he hecho?".

_Traigan…traigan ayuda médica_ le ordenó a los agentes_ ¡AHORA!

Notó que el líder de ellos iba a protestar, pero se tragó las palabras. Pronto, los hombres se marcharon dejándolo solo.

_ No mentiste, ¿verdad? _ dijo acariciando la cabellera ensangrentada de la domadora

La voz se le cortó y los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Se tomó la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio por primera vez en más de cincuenta años.

/

La ayuda llegó en pocos minutos, aunque a él le parecieron interminables. Les explicó lo sucedido y cómo alguien había planeado culpar a la jovencita de los crímenes cometidos por los Domadores.

_ Ya veo_ dijo Unohana mientras se ubicaba al lado de Charlie.

La mirada de la capitana no le daba muchas esperanzas, al parecer era demasiado tarde.

_¿Sucede algo? _ le preguntó a la mujer sin saber qué más decir

Ella iba a contestarle, cuando Jiz apareció frente a ellos. ¿De dónde demonios había salido? El capitán del sexto escuadrón vio como Unohana retrocedía como si hubiera visto un demonio.

_Creí que usted había asesinado al gato_ le dijo al shinigami

¿Por qué mataría él a un animal tan estúpido? Sabía que esa era la mascota de Charlie. Vio que el rechoncho gatito se acercaba a su dueña acostándose sobre su pecho. Una luz los envolvió a ambos y, cuando esta desapareció, el animal ya no estaba allí.

Agudizó su mirada, viendo como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba. "Está respirando" se tranquilizó. Pero de repente, la boca de ella se abrió emitiendo un grito ensordecedor con voz de hombre. En segundos estaba de pie, aún ensangrentada y con un resplandor celeste rodeándola. Tenía los ojos más oscuros y marcas con símbolos en la piel.

_SHINIGAMI_ dijo la voz masculina proveniente del cuerpo de la joven_ LOS DOMADORES NUNCA OLVIDAMOS

Byakuya estaba paralizado. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Charlie? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella apareció tras él golpeándolo y enviándolo contra misma pared donde él la había arrinconado hacía algunos minutos.

_ ¡LA TRAICIÓN SE PAGA CON SANGRE!_ gritó enfadada_ PERO LA TUYA LA PAGARÁS CON SUFRIMIENTO_ se abalanzó sobre él rápidamente

El capitán esquivaba los golpes y ataques con dificultad. Era muy rápida.

_ ¿DISFRUTASTE CLAVANDO TU ESPADA AQUÍ?_ le preguntó burlonamente tocándose la herida en el abdomen y tomando la mano de él para que tocara dentro_ ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE QUÉ SE SIENTE?!_ gritó la gruesa voz mientras desenvainaba la espada

La voz se calló cuando la capitana Unohana inyectó un poderoso sedante en el cuello de la chica, durmiéndola. Byakuya la tomó en brazos para que no cayera.

_No se preocupe, seguirá respirando_ dijo sonriendo la mujer_ El espíritu del guardián saldrá cuando ella esté recuperada de sus heridas_ suspiró_ Luego volverá a tomar su forma de gato _ comenzó a caminar seguida por el capitán_ Mientras tanto, la mantendremos dormida con diferentes técnicas. El odio que siente la mascota por la pérdida de su dueña es demasiado y puede causar problemas si llegase a despertarse estando cerca de la gente.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

Las semanas pasaron. En una de las camas de la sala de cuidados intensivos, conectada a un respirador, se encontraba la domadora. La herida en su abdomen se había curado bastante y ya no sangraba, pero tampoco daba señales de que fuera a despertar pronto.

El capitán Kuchiki iba seguido a verla, al igual que Kenpachi y Yachiru, ya que los últimos dos también habían pasado tiempo en el escuadrón de Unohana tratando sus heridas.

Luego de 38 días, Charlie abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. ¿Dónde estaba de todos modos? Tocó la superficie en la cual estaba acostada. "¿Una cama?" pensó. No lograba ver con claridad, pero pudo comprender que se encontraba en una especie de clínica.

_ ¿Cómo se siente?_ oyó que alguien le preguntaba. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a la mujer

"La conozco" pensó, pero no recordaba el nombre "Isane, se llama Isane"

_ ¿Isane?_ preguntó_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ trató de sentarse, pero el dolor no la dejó_ ¡Aah!_ se quejó

_ ¡Señorita Charlie!_ exclamó la teniente_ ¡No debería moverse de esa manera, la herida se abrirá!_ le dijo haciendo que se acostara nuevamente

Se recostó adolorida.

_ Recibiste una herida muy grave en el abdomen_ escuchó la voz de la capitana Unohana_ Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido_ le dijo sonriendo

"¿Estuve por morir?" se preguntó y recordó a Byakuya a su lado.

_¡Bya…!_ se corrigió_ ¡El capitán Kuchiki!_ exclamó_ ¿Está bien? ¿No está herido?

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Charlie.

_ Él se encuentra bien_ dijo la capitana_ Pero antes de preocuparte por otros, debes preocuparte por tu salud_ miró a la teniente_ Isane, has que alguien prepare un baño caliente para la señorita Schneider _ y con una sonrisa se retiró.

Ya bañada, fue llevada al comedor.

_ Espero que sea de su agrado_ dijo la cocinera.

_Lo es, muchas gracias_ contestó mientras degustaba el platillo.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban y le sonreían. " ¿Qué demonios les pasa?" se preguntó. Todos actuaban de manera sospechosa. Es decir, nunca la habían tratado tan bien, mucho menos el escuadrón de Unohana. ¿Acaso planeaban algo en su contra? No debía bajar la guardia, pero estaba muy débil como para responder cualquier ataque.

_ ¡Chan-Chan!_ escuchó una voz aguda a pocos metros de ella_ ¡Despertaste!

Yachiru corría por el pasillo sonriendo y con una venda en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo junto a ella la abrazó. "Yachiru" pensó mientras comenzaba a llorar. Por algún motivo se sentía alegre de verla…como si no lo hubiera hecho en…semanas. Se quedó quieta con la niña aún entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?_ le preguntó en voz baja mientras rompía lentamente el abrazo

La niña se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, pensando una respuesta.

_ Bueno_ dijo sonriendo_ Mientras dormías pasaron muchas cosas_ meditó unos segundos_ Creo que fueron cuatro semanas y un poquito más.

"¿Cuatro semanas?" se sorprendió. Se tomó la cabeza.

_Cuidé de tu gatito y le curé las raspaduras_ "¡JIZ!" _ Ichi le regaló alimento para gatos y un platito nuevo_ se sonrió_ Cuando estés mejor te lo mostraré. Esta es mi última visita porque mi herida ya se curó. Espero que puedas volver pronto.

_ Gracias, Yachiru, de verdad_ dijo secándose las lágrimas

La pequeña se sentó a comer junto a la domadora. Ambas charlaban animadamente, cuando fueron interrumpidas.

_ Es bueno saber que has despertado_ dijo la voz masculina

"Byakuya" pensó tragando el bocado de carne.

_¡Byakkun!_ exclamó Yachiru con la boca llena_ ¿Hoy también le trajiste flores?_ preguntó mientras seguía comiendo

"¡¿Flores?!" pensó "¡¿Me trajo flores?!". No se imaginaba al noble siendo amable con ella abiertamente. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Se disculpó con la teniente poniéndose de pie y acercándose al shinigami. Los dos salieron dejando sola a la niña con varios platos de comida.

Se dirigieron al patio lentamente. Tenían que ser cuidadosos con la herida de la joven.

_Gracias por venir_ le dijo con las mejillas coloradas

Sintió como él la abrazaba y le susurraba "Lo siento" al oído. "¿Por qué se disculpa?" pensó confundida . Parecía como si él quisiera atesorarla, protegerla. Sus manos le acariciaron el cabello y la nuca suavemente. Ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar abierto.

_ Bya…Capitán Kuchiki…no debería_ susurró con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada.

_Shhh_ le contestó él besándole las mejillas y tomándola por la cintura _ Quiero hacerte el amor

"Oh, mierda" pensó con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza "¿De verdad dijo eso?". Sentía que moriría de la felicidad.

_Pero, pero…¡Estamos al aire libre!_ dijo

Él parecía sorprendido

_No tenía planeado hacerte nada ahora_ contestó levantando una ceja_ Aún no te has recuperado de la herida_ le acarició el cuello sintiendo cómo la piel se le erizaba_ ¿Aceptarías?

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Qué se había tomado Byakuya? Sabía que no era una broma, podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad.

_Si_ fue lo único que pudo decir

/

Se había preocupado cuando no la encontró en la cama. ¿A dónde se la habían llevado? Quizás la estaban operando…otra vez. Dejó las flores que le había traído en el florero de la habitación. Ni siquiera tres cirugías de nivel 6 practicadas por la mismísima Unohana, habían logrado curar por completo la herida que ÉL le había provocado. Soñaba con aquel día una y otra vez, sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba al recordarla en un charco de sangre luchando por respirar.

Por suerte el alma de la mascota de la domadora ya no era huésped en su cuerpo. Había vuelto a ser aquel gato regordete color gris que dormía todo el día. La pequeña Yachiru se encargó de cuidarlo "Hasta que Chan-Chan despierte" decía la niña. Sin embrago, las esperanzas del capitán disminuían con el pasar de los días.

Pero, luego de 38 días y 5 horas, allí estaba ella, sentada en el comedor con la pelirosa, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. "Si me ve, ¿cómo reaccionará?" pensó quedándose quieto algunos segundos "Qué más da…sólo importa que esté bien".

Al verla sonreírle luego de oír su voz, pudo entender que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. "Se preocupa por mi salud cuando es ella quien está herida" pensó mientras trataba de tragar el nudo en su garganta. La abrazó y se disculpó, como si fuera un lamento.

La deseaba y se lo hizo saber. La vio sonrojarse furiosamente ante cada palabra de amor que él le susurraba.

La acompañó a su habitación para que descansara un poco más. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar solos y, cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos, no la dejaría ir.

/

A los 42 días de internación, Charlie fue dada de alta. Extrañaba el escuadrón 11, preparar comida normal (la que le daba la cocinera de Unohana era rica, pero seguía siendo comida para gente internada), acariciar la barriga de Jiz, visitar a Yuki y a Li y…ver esos ojos grises violáceos que la enloquecían.

_¡Al fin!_ exclamó cuando dejó su encierro

Al mirar hacia la calle pudo notar un pequeño grupo de personas a quienes reconoció inmediatamente.

_ ¡Mi capitán, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika!_ dijo contenta _ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_ ¡TSK! ¿Acaso eres idiota? _preguntó Kenpachi_ Vinimos a asegurarnos de que llegaras bien al escuadrón.

"¿Se preocuparon por mí?" se preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría

_¡YA DEJA DE HACER TONTERÍAS, MOCOSA Y SÚBETE A MI ESPALDA!_ le gritó_ ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MÁS TIEMPO EN SITIOS COMO ESTE!_ la tomó del brazo y la hizo aferrarse a su hombro izquierdo, al lado de Yachiru.

_Gracias_ le susurró abrazando el cuello del gigante y besándole la mejilla

_¡TSK!_ fue lo único que salió de la boca del capitán.

Al llegar tomó a su gato en brazos

_¿Has aumentado de peso otra vez?_ se le burló_ Debes tener cuidado o alguien podría confundirte con un cochinito y cocinarte_ se rió rascándole detrás de la oreja.

_Deberías comenzar a entrenar_ le dijo Kenpachi_ Pero si te abres la herida dejaré que te desangres en el piso por idiota, ¿ME OÍSTE?

Asintió sonriendo. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella. Haría lo posible para serle de utilidad y retomar su vida normal lo más pronto posible.

Luego de un pequeño entrenamiento, se puso a cocinar un banquete digno de un rey. "Ya que no puedo pelear, al menos debo gastar mi energía en algo". En la mesa, algunos de los soldados brindaron por ella y su pronta recuperación.

Mientras lavaba los platos ayudada por Yachiru y otro shinigami al que la niña apodaba Maki-Maki, escuchó voces provenientes de afuera.

_ Me siento algo cansada_ les mintió_ ¿Podrían terminar esto por mí?

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de los dos miembros del escuadrón 11, Charlie se dirigió a la entrada para saber a qué se debía la discusión. "Al parecer Yachiru y Maki-Maki no oyeron nada" pensó. Ocultó su presión espiritual para oir sin ser descubierta.

_ De verdad tienes agallas para aparecerte por aquí, Princesa_ "¿Byakuya?" pensó ella escondiéndose tras una de las paredes._ Desde que nos conocemos me has llamado "bestia" y otras cosas más_ dijo con sonrisa macabra_ Dime, si yo soy un ser tan despreciable…¿qué eres tú?

"¿De qué habla el capitán Zaraki?" pensó la jovencita tratando de espiar lo que sucedía

_¡Chan-Chan!_ se tapó la boca al escuchar a Yachiru llamándola_ ¿Quieres una taza de té? ¡Chan-Chan! ¿Dónde estás?

Sin hacer ruido se dirigió al comedor, perdiéndose el resto de la conversación.

La niña caminaba de un lado a otro buscando a la domadora.

_¡Ah, ahí estás!_ exclamó sonriendo_ El peladito, el rarito y yo fuimos a comprar dulces antes de irte buscar, ¿quieres algunos?_ le dijo con una chupaleta en la mano

_ Si, muchas gracias_ dijo caminando rápidamente hacia el comedor

Algunos minutos más tarde apareció Kenpachi mirándola con expresión seria. "Ay, no" pensó "Él sabe que estuve espiando". Sin embargo, el capitán dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

/

Una semana más tarde, la herida ya estaba cerrada completamente y Charlie podía entrenar con normalidad.

Le habían contado sobre el ataque al Seireitei. Al parecer, unos "rebeldes" querían llamar la atención. En el enfrentamiento murieron al menos cien shinigamis. "Es terrible" se lamentaba ella. Le dijeron que había resultado herida en un combate, pero notaba que su capitán se molestaba cada vez que hablaban del tema. "¿Qué me oculta?"

Decidida a obtener respuestas, fue hacia donde entrenaba el gigante.

_ Mi capitán_ lo llamó_ Quiero hacerle una pregunta.

El hombre contestó que no tenía tiempo para andar hablando tonterías y continuó entrenando.

_ ¡Quiero saber cómo me hirieron!_ insistió

Logró que él le prestara atención. Sonreía mostrando los afilados dientes mientras se ponía la espada sobre el hombro derecho.

_¿Quieres saberlo?_ se burló_ No te lo diré gratis_ dijo_ Necesito un oponente y aunque no eres la gran cosa, creo que servirás. Si logras hacerme un rasguño, te lo diré.

Aceptó y, como era de esperarse, nunca pudo ni siquiera tocarlo. Estaba agotada.

_ NO LO HAS LOGRADO_ le dijo_ VETE Y VUELVE PARA CUANDO APRENDAS A LUCHAR COMO SE DEBE_ le dio la espalda y siguió entrenando

Sin fuerzas para quejarse o discutir, la joven se retiró algo decepcionada. Sólo le quedaba hacerle la misma pregunta a Byakuya.

/

Estaba a pasos de su mansión cuando notó una presencia familiar. Se acercó y vio a Charlie sentada en la entrada, dormida. "¿Hace cuánto que está allí?" se preguntó. Trató de despertarla, pero al parecer estaba muy cansada. Tenía el cabello mojado y aún caían gotas de agua desde las puntas. "Supongo que se ha bañado apurada y no ha tenido tiempo de secárselo" se dijo.

Entró con ella en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que antes ocupaba la muchacha. La acostó en el futón rozando la piel de sus piernas. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó dedo por dedo. Luego subió a sus labios dándole un beso húmedo.

_Byakuya_ la escuchó susurrar mientras se despertaba_ Lo lamento, me quedé dormida_ dijo sonrojándose

Él continuó besándola, juntando sus lenguas y mezclando las salivas. Le quitó lentamente la ropa y comenzó a besar y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo.

_¡AHHH!_ gemía ella tratando de taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano

El shinigami lamió la herida en su abdomen y luego se entretuvo succionando los pezones. Estaba fuera de sí, igual que la vez anterior. Descendió con la lengua hasta el ombligo haciendo pequeños círculos. Continuó bajando y abrió las piernas de la joven que se sujetaba de las sábanas con el rostro colorado.

Ella ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el cálido aliento contra su intimidad. Sin dudarlo, tomó el clítoris en su boca moviéndolo con su lengua. Estaba tan mojada y sensible.

_¡Dios mío!¡AHHHH! ¡¿Qué estás…?!_ gemía algo avergonzada

Con su dedo medio la penetró sin alejar su boca de la zona. Succionaba el pequeño botón mientras su dígito se encargaba de explorar el interior de la joven. Se estaba mojando aún más. Retiró el dedo y lo cambió por su lengua. Ahora su pulgar le masajeaba el endurecido clítoris. Podía sentir cómo los músculos de su intimidad se contraían. Aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos oyendo como un grito salía de los labios de la chica. Convulsionaba con el orgasmo mientras él la sentía mojarse mucho más. "Ya está lista" se dijo.

Besó las mejillas rojas de la joven y se colocó entre sus piernas.

_Byakuya_ le susurró

Liberó su adolorido miembro y se deshizo de las últimas prendas que aún llevaba puestas. Lentamente ubicó la punta en la entrada ejerciendo un poco de presión.

_Relájate_ le dijo al oído para luego lamerle el cuello.

Aprovechó que cedía ante sus caricias y logró que el glande entrara por completo.

_¡AHHHHHH!_ se quejó ante la punzada de dolor_ Byakuya…por favor…

_ Tranquila_ la besó_ No te lastimaré_ le acarició el rostro_ Te amo

Ante las últimas palabras pareció relajarse y la lubricación en la unión de sus cuerpos aumentó. Le separó más las piernas y continuó avanzando. Ella trataba de aguantar un poco el dolor. Pero él vio que lloraba.

_No llores_ la tranquilizó_ Es normal que duela la primera vez

El shinigami bajó una de sus manos y ubicó dos dedos sobre el clítoris de la chica. La masturbó hasta que ella comenzó a mover las caderas. Entonces él pudo sentir el himen que coronaba la virginidad de la domadora. La oia gemir de placer ante las caricias que sus dedos le proporcionaban, sabía que ella tendría otro orgasmo.

_No_ dijo retirando los dígitos mientras ella emitía un sonido de frustración_ Quiero que llegues al orgasmo conmigo completamente dentro

Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, la penetró quitándole la virginidad. Seguro le había dolido, pero pronto el dolor sería reemplazado con placer.

_Oh, eres estrecha_ dijo con voz rasposa perdiendo el poco razonamiento que le quedaba

Ella había abrazado su cadera con las piernas permitiendo que entrara aún más. Él le limpió las lágrimas.

_ Eres hermosa_ dijo para luego besarla.

Lo abrazó por el cuello y el shinigami comenzó a moverse lentamente. Le era difícil controlarse, sobre todo cuando su intimidad lo apretaba tan fuertemente. El rostro se le contraía de placer y temía que no durara lo suficiente como para satisfacer a Charlie. Quería que todo saliera bien y quería verla feliz.

Se separó de ella y la levantó. La llevó contra una de las paredes, haciendo que le diera la espalda a él. Hizo que abriera las piernas y se sostuviera de la pared, quedando elevada a la altura de la pelvis de él con las piernas levemente flexionadas. Le besó la espalda escuchando los necesitados gemidos de la chica. Se acomodó y la volvió a penetrar. De esta manera su miembro entraba más profundo.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a moverse con cuidado de no lastimarla. La jovencita parecía estar rogando por aire por la manera en que jadeaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Perdiendo momentáneamente el control, la embistió con más fuerza de la esperada, haciendo que ella gritara como si la hubieran apuñalado. "Demonios" pensó temiendo haberla herido.

_ ¡AAHHH…AGH…BYAKUYAAAAA!_ gemía empujando las caderas hacia atrás para que él siguiera_ ¡POR FAVOR!_ lloriqueaba temblando_ ¡OTRA VEZ!

Al escuchar el pedido de la muchacha, sintió que la lujuria se apoderaba de la última parte racional que poseía su cerebro. La levantó un poco más, haciéndola bajar de golpe y viendo como ella jadeaba y ahogaba lloriqueos de placer. Continuó hasta que sintió que era suficiente. La embistió algunas veces más y los gritos aumentaron. La domadora estaba arañando la pared y sacando la lengua.

_Estás tan mojada_ le susurró él al oído jadeando_ ¿Te gusta?

_¡TE AMO!_ gritaba_ ¡BYAKUYAAA! ¡MÁS, MÁS, POR FAVOR NO PARES!

Aumentó la velocidad y la sintió contraerse alrededor de él. Retiró su miembro y masajeó el clítoris con sus dedos, haciendo que ella llegara al orgasmo mojando el piso y gimiendo. Él aún no había alcanzado el clímax, antes quería intentar otra cosa.

La abrazó llevándola nuevamente al futón. Estaba temblando y llorando.

_ Te amo, Byakuya_ le dijo cuando se tranquilizó un poco

_¿Se sintió bien?_ preguntó él sonriendo

_ Sí_ contestó con las mejillas coloradas.

Se recostó besándola e hizo que se colocara sobre él arrodillada. Le acarició los senos y el vientre. La miraba para fijarse si ella entendía qué era lo que quería que hiciera. "Quiero que tomes el control" pensó y se preguntó si quizás ella lograría leer sus pensamientos. Al parecer lo hacía, porque descendió sobre el miembro erecto del shinigami, penetrándose sola. Él cerró los ojos como si le doliera…se sentía tan bien.

La tomó por las caderas y comenzó a guiarla en los movimientos. Se sorprendió al verla moverse con tanta facilidad. Subía y bajaba a un ritmo que parecía hipnotizarlo. El rostro sonrojado; las manos acariciando el abdomen masculino y luego subiendo hasta tocarse sus propios pechos; la boca abierta emitiendo gemidos; los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos; su intimidad empapada a causa del reciente orgasmo. Sintió como se endurecía aún más.

_ ¡BYA…KUYA…BYAKUYA!_ gemía con los ojos cerrados. Luego se quedó quieta temblando y con el miembro del capitán completamente dentro_ ¡Ahhh!_ dijo mirándolo y tocándose el vientre_ Estás…tan duro…Quiero…que me hagas acabar otra vez_ confesó

Los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe. Iba a volverse loco si no liberaba la tensión de su entrepierna pronto. La hizo rodar quedando debajo de él. Tomó las esbeltas piernas abriéndolas y haciendo que ella despegara las caderas del futón. De una estocada la penetró y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. La escuchaba hipar y ahogar gemidos. Oía el chapoteo entre sus piernas cada vez la embestía.

_¡AHÍ, AHÍÍÍÍÍ!_ gemía desesperada_ ¡NO PARES, POR FAVOR!

Los músculos de la joven volvieron a contraerse. Byakuya vio como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y convulsionaba. Una ola de humedad y placer envolvió al capitán y cuando sintió como su miembro era abrazado por las paredes vaginales, no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de la chica. Era una dulce liberación. Tenía la cara contraída mientras su semilla era depositada en el interior de la domadora. Saboreó los últimos segundos de su orgasmo.

Estaba agotado, pero se sentía aliviado. Recordó que estaba sobre la jovencita y abrió los ojos para verla dormida respirando agitada. Le acarició las mejillas y la besó. Se recostó a su lado y, sin despertarse, ella lo abrazó acurrucándose en un costado. La rodeó con su brazo

mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sonrió satisfecho y lentamente se fue entregando al sueño.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: DEMASIADO TARDE PARA DAR EXPLICACIONES

No sabía cómo todo se había desmoronado, solamente sabía que su corazón estaba despedazado al igual que su vida en la Sociedad de Almas. Lloraba abrazándose a si misma y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Hacía diez días había ido hasta la mansión Kuchiki para preguntarle qué había sucedido con ella durante la rebelión en el Sereitei. Quería los detalles de cómo había sido herida tan gravemente y si habían atrapado al responsable. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse duchado para disminuir el cansancio, se había dormido frente a la entrada esperando al dueño de casa.

Cuando despertó se encontró con el rostro del shinigami y los labios de él sellando los suyos. Olvidándose momentáneamente de las preguntas, se dejó llevar por las caricias. Sabía que esa noche sería diferente, lo notaba muy impaciente, pero ella estaba en similar condición. Lo deseaba con todo su ser.

A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya ya no estaba. Al darse cuenta de que seguramente había dormido más de la cuenta, salió corriendo hacia el escuadrón 11. "El capitán va a matarme" pensó. Pero al menos moriría feliz. Llegó tarde, pero no recibió ninguna reprimenda de parte de sus superiores. Se puso a archivar documentos.

Recibió un mensaje de parte de Unohana. Al parecer necesitaban personal para llenar los formularios de los heridos, ya que todos los que eran capaces de realizar curaciones estaban ocupados atendiendo a los numerosos pacientes que aún seguían internados tras el desastre que había sucedido en el Sereitei.

Suspiró y pidió permiso a Yachiru para ir a prestar sus servicios. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en pocos minutos llegó a destino.

Una de las curadoras la ubicó en un escritorio y le encargó ordenar las historias clínicas de los diferentes heridos que habían ingresado desde hacía poco más de dos meses hasta la fecha. "Puede que entre estas esté la mía". Algunos de los heridos eran rebeldes que luego de recuperarse serían llevados ante Yamamoto para ser interrogados. Sintió curiosidad por ver quiénes eran. Comenzó a leer, pero ninguno de los nombres le sonaba familiar. "Domador", leyó en el primer documento. Abrió otro y decía lo mismo, el siguiente también y el otro, y el otro… Todos son "Domadores". Los que estaban en la carpeta verde se encontraban con vida y los de la amarilla habían fallecido durante el traslado o no habían resistido las operaciones. Se tapó la boca y abrió la carpeta verde. Ojeó algunos hasta que encontró un documento anaranjado. Según recordaba, ese color significaba "indefinido" o "por causas desconocidas". Lo abrió y se quedó congelada.

"Paciente: Schneider, Charlotte. Domadora. Edad: 22 años

Causa de deceso: Pérdida de sangre por herida a nivel abdominal efectuada con espada."

Debajo decía:

"La paciente es sospechosa de liderar la rebelión de Domadores que se dio a lugar en el Sereitei. Videos de cámaras de seguridad confirman las sospechas de que la señorita Schneider tomó parte en el asesinato de shinigamis.

La persecución y ejecución de la sospechosa quedó en manos del Servicio Secreto y el Capitán del sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki, en caso de que se resistiera."

Comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

"Luego de escapar fue localizada y exterminada para evitar conflictos futuros"

Detrás de ese expediente había otro, también de Charlie. Este explicaba el estado en que fue encontrada; el tiempo que pasó internada; y las diferentes operaciones a las que fue sometida. También contenía declaraciones de los presentes durante su ejecución. "Byakuya" se dijo llorando aún más fuerte. La declaración del capitán aclaraba muchas cosas y explicaba en detalle cómo había llegado ella hasta el escuadrón de Unohana. "No puede ser" pensaba limpiándose las lágrimas.

Salió por la ventana con el documento en la mano y comenzó a correr en dirección al sexto escuadrón.

/

Se sentía renovado, feliz. Recordaba la sensación de acariciar la piel de la joven domadora. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en los papeles que tenía frente a él. En los últimos días se había desconcentrado pensando en ella.

Un ruido hizo que levantara la mirada y se encontró con Charlie. Tenía los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la mano de la chica se alzó y descansó en la mejilla del noble haciendo que se tragara las palabras. Vio cómo ella le tiraba una carpeta anaranjada y se alejaba saliendo por la puerta.

Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Tomó el documento y al leerlo sintió que el suelo se abría haciéndolo caer en un pozo. Frente a él tenía la evidencia del error más grande que había cometido.

_¡CHARLIE!_ gritó mientras corría tras ella.

Usó su shunpo para alcanzarla y la agarró del brazo para que no escapara

_¡SUÉLTAME!_ le gritó llorando

_Por favor, déjame explicarte_ contestó tratando de que se quedara quieta_ Fue un error y lo lamento

_¡¿QUÉ COSA LAMENTAS?!_ lo miró a los ojos_ ¡CASI ME MATAS! ¡Y POR ALGO QUE YO NO HICE!

_Lo sé_ respondió_ Lo siento, yo…Debí haberte escuchado, pero estaba furioso.

Notó como ella dejó de forcejear.

_Entonces…_ dijo en voz baja_ ¿Yo te dije que estabas equivocado? ¿Traté de explicarte?

_Sí_ respondió bajando la cabeza

_Pero no me creíste. Aunque no intestaste averiguar si lo que yo decía era verdad. Aún así preferiste asesinarme_ se tomó la cabeza con las manos_ ¡AUNQUE YO HAYA MUERTO EN EL MUNDO REAL POR TU CULPA, DECIDISTE QUE YO ERA UNA TRAIDORA QUE MERECÍA MORIR!

Hizo una pausa

_Dijiste que me amabas. Lo de esa noche…¿fue sólo una broma?

_No, te amo_ le acarició las mejillas

_Yo…no quiero volver a verte_ le dijo dándole la espalda y dejándolo solo

/

No podía decir que estaba feliz con el traslado, pero al menos no tendría que volver a ver a Byakuya por un tiempo. Resulta que 15 días después de la discusión con el capitán del sexto escuadrón, había llegado un mensaje de parte del líder de la guardia real. Querían al menos cinco soldados jóvenes para poder entrenarlos con el fin de formar parte del grupo que custodiaba al rey.

A pesar de que la oferta era tentadora y la paga buena, era difícil que alguien quisiera dejar a su familia y compañeros para siempre. Después de todo, el Sereitei nunca tenía contacto directo con el rey y sus subordinados.

Así fue cómo Charlie pidió la recomendación de Zaraki Kenpachi, el capitán Ukitake, la capitana Unohana y el mismísimo Yamamoto. Los nombrados debían guardar en secreto las conversaciones que habían tenido con la muchacha.

En cuestión de días, se encontraba junto a cuatro shinigamis aparentemente de su misma edad, con destino al palacio real.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: S.O.S

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Él lo sabía, después de todo, llevaba la cuenta. "Once meses, seis días y tres horas" pensó con un suspiro. Exactamente ese tiempo había transcurrido desde la partida de la domadora. Pero hubiera jurado que se sentía como fuera un siglo.

No sabía a donde había ido, esa información al parecer era confidencial. "¿Alguna operación encubierta" pensaba. Podía ser, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que alguien haya decidido que su presencia en el Sereitei era molesta y la única solución que encontró fue eliminarla. Eso no lo dejaba dormir.

Cuando parecía que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, una mariposa del infierno entró por la ventana de su oficina.

"_ El Capitán General requiere la presencia de los capitanes y sus tenientes en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo"

Salió de su escuadrón usando su paso flash y llegó cómodamente. Allí estaban los demás shinigamis. Por supuesto, su teniente llegó tarde como lo hacía en todas las reuniones. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comenzó con la explicación.

_ Esta mañana llegó a mi computadora un mensaje de la guardia real_ dijo mostrando su siniestra sonrisa_ Al parecer interceptaron a un grupo de guardias que trasladaban bienes reales._ se dio vuelta y comenzó a oprimir algunos botones_ De más está decir que fueron asesinados. El intruso logró filtrarse en el palacio e intentó asesinar al rey _ miró a los demás shinigamis_ Eso no es todo. Para acercarse tanto a la realeza, primero debió eliminar a todo aquel que encontrara en el camino. _ en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de sitio. Estaba devastado_ Aún no saben quién es el enemigo ni cómo logró burlar la seguridad. Lo más lógico sería suponer que hay un traidor dentro del palacio que haya filtrado información.

Quedaron en silencio y el Capitán Comandante habló

_ La suposición del Capitán Kurotsuchi es aceptable_ dijo el anciano_ Por suerte hemos logrado contactar a un soldado de la guardia real que es de confianza.

El capitán del doceavo escuadrón empezó a conectar cables y oprimir teclas. La pantalla estaba oscura y aun no se lograba la conexión por video. Sin embargo las voces se oían claro.

_ El Capitán Kurotsuchi está trabajando para ajustar la imagen_ dijo Nemu_ Pero todos aquí pueden oírte.

Pasaron algunos segundos y finalmente alguien contestó

_ Aquí la Capitana Röse de la Guardia Real, reportándose_ dijo una voz femenina

_ Denos un reporte detallado, capitana_ dijo Yamamoto

_ Hemos sufrido al menos ciento cincuenta bajas y hay el doble de heridos._ se oían algunas voces de fondo_ En este momento me encuentro en mi hogar, donde he refugiado a mujeres, niños y ancianos. Pero este lugar no será seguro por mucho tiempo.

_ Entiendo_ dijo el anciano_ Debes alejarte de allí, entonces. Si te encuentras herida enviaré un equipo del escuadrón 4 para que trate tus lesiones.

_ Señor, yo me encuentro bien_ dijo_ Pero algunas personas de aquí están gravemente heridas

_ Si puedes moverte y luchar no tiene sentido que permanezcas allí_ dijo serio_ Debes salir a luchar, es una orden

La pantalla se puso blanca y luego la imagen se normalizó, mostrando a una chica de cabellos oscuros. "Charlie" pensó Byakuya abriendo los ojos como platos

_ Capitán General, no esperará que haga lo que me pide, Señor_ dijo nerviosa_ ¡No puedo dejar a esta gente!

_¡LA ORDEN YA FUE DADA, CAPITANA!_ dijo Yamamoto furioso

Se podía ver que esa respuesta la entristeció

_ Sí…Señor_ dijo en voz baja_ Yo…quisiera pedirle un favor

_ Que sea rápido_ dijo el anciano ya sin paciencia

_ Necesito apoyo y alguien que se encargue de curar a los heridos_ dijo

_ No_ respondió cortante_ Los sobrevivientes deben evacuarse solos_ dijo golpeando el piso con el bastón_ Y si desean llegar a la Sociedad de Almas para estar a salvo, deberán someterse a interrogatorios. Lo mismo va para ti.

Se quedó muda algunos segundos. Luego cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

_Cuente con eso, Capitán General_ dijo derrotada_ En una hora estaré en la base del sector norte, ahí aún no ha habido ataques. Necesito que alguien abra una puerta a la Sociedad de Almas para que podamos entrar.

Parecía que el anciano iba a negarse nuevamente

_ Cuenta conmigo, pequeña Charlie_ dijo Kyoraku_ Yo iré a recibirte y te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

_ Muchísimas gracias, Señor_ dijo emocionada

Yamamoto dio por terminada la reunión.

_ Creo que yo también iré_ dijo Kenpachi sonriendo_ A lo mejor consiga ejercitarme un poco

_ ¿Qué me dice usted, Capitán Kuchiki?_ preguntó el capitán del octavo escuadrón.

"Él sabe acerca de Charlie y de mí. Siempre tuvo buen oído" pensó Byakuya

_ Estaré allí en una hora_ dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: VOLVERTE A VER

Había logrado evacuar a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes. "Falta poco" pensó apurando el paso. Era el último grupo que debía llevar a la base, luego todos pasarían a la Sociedad de Almas.

Corría lo más rápido que podía mientras llevaba en su espalda a una señora de edad mayor. En total era un grupo de seis personas, casi todos ancianos. Ya podía ver el edificio a poca distancia. "Al fin" suspiró dando grandes zancadas. "Llegaran en diez minutos, tenemos tiempo de sobra"

_¿Qué es eso?_ oyó que alguien preguntaba

Volteó para ver qué sucedía. "Mierda" pensó cuando vio una luz amarilla que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Alcanzó a poner a salvo a la mayoría de las personas, quedando ella al descubierto. Trató de repeler el ataque y al no lograrlo, saltó a un lado y se cubrió poniéndose en posición fetal. El rayo le golpeó la espalda y pudo sentir como volaba la tela de su traje y cómo su carne era desgarrada. No había sido un golpe mortal, pero estaba cansada y débil. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía sueño, pero luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

De repente sintió que alguien se paraba junto a ella. Olió un perfume familiar.

_ Byakuya_ murmuró sin fuerzas

_ No digas nada_ escuchó que decía el capitán

Quería verlo, pero los sentidos le fallaban. Por suerte pudo llevar su mano derecha adelante y tocarse el pecho. "Gracias a Dios" pensó aliviada al sentir la pequeña cabecita de su hija "No estás herida". Recorrió el pequeño cuerpo con su mano sin dejar ningún lugar sin tocar. La bebé estaba bien: respiraba y no estaba herida. Había sido buena idea llevarla en esa mochilita y cubrirla con sus ropas para tenerla más segura.

Escuchaba a lo lejos el choque de las espadas. "Byakuya está peleando".

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo semiconsciente, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio los pies del capitán del sexto escuadrón a dos metros de su rostro. Estaba parado a su lado, sin mirarla y con el rostro serio. Delante de él estaba Kenpachi con el torso desnudo burlándose de algo. Ambos tenían heridas menores. Al parecer habían ganado, ya que no había enemigos a la vista.

Se sentó con mucha dificultad, pero fue ayudada por una integrante del escuadrón cuatro.

_Recuéstese boca abajo sobre esto_ dijo la jovencita señalando una especie de manta_ Necesito tratarle la herida en su espalda.

"Oh, si, mi herida" recordó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se oyó el llanto de un bebé. "Eres idéntica al capitán Ukitake" pensó divertida, recordando que el Capitán del treceavo escuadrón tenía el sueño profundo.

Sacó a la pequeña de la mochila y la sostuvo en brazos

_ Veo que es hora de comer, Umi_ le dijo meciéndola_ Lo lamento, pero debo hacer que me curen

Estaba tan concentrada en la pequeña, que tardó en notar que todos a su alrededor había guardado silencio. Se quedó callada esperando que alguien hablara, sin mirar a los demás. Lentamente volteó la cabeza y miró los pies del capitán Kuchiki, para ir subiendo de a poco y encontrarse con su rostro. El shinigami tenía los ojos como platos. Kenpachi también la miraba fijamente.

_¿Quiere entregarme a la bebé?_ preguntó un jovencito del escuadrón cuatro con una sonrisa

Ella salió de su trance y lo miró

_ Muchas gracias_ dijo entregándole la niña

Se recostó boca abajo en la manta. La jovencita comenzó con la curación rápidamente. Oía el llanto de su hija. "Eres una antipática" pensaba "No quieres ir en brazos de nadie que no sea yo". Esperaba que esto terminara pronto o la bebé dejaría sordo al pobre chico que se había ofrecido para cuidarla.

Una vez que la herida estuvo tratada, ella decidió vendarse sola para darle la oportunidad a otro de ser atendido. Vio que Kenpachi corría hacia el desierto. "¿Va a buscar pelea?" suspiró sabiendo que el gigante había venido a buscar oponentes, no le interesaba salvar a nadie. Los sobrevivientes fueron llevados a la base, donde podía sentirse la presión espiritual de Kyoraku. "Al fin serán evacuados" pensó.

Dejó de vendarse al no escuchar el llanto de su bebé. Volteó en pánico hacia su izquierda y se encontró con la niña dormida en brazos del capitán Kuchiki. Terminó el vendaje y se puso de pie. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión seria de siempre. Caminó hasta quedar a pocos pasos del shinigami.

Al ver que él la ignoraba, posó una de sus manos sobre la suya. Entonces, el noble abrió los ojos y la miró.

_ Gracias_ dijo en voz baja_ Por todo

_ Si piensas volver a la Sociedad de Almas deberías ir con Kyoraku_ dijo él serio_ Estarías segura

Se sorprendió al oír tales palabras, mucho más si venían de parte de él.

_ Yo…_ dijo_ …sólo quiero ponerla a salvo_ miró a la pequeña_ La entregaré para poder quedarme a luchar. Yo debo…

_ No seas patética_ la interrumpió_ ¿Piensas luchar en ese estado, "Capitana Röse"?_ dijo sarcásticamente_ Sólo estorbarías. Casi no te queda energía espiritual.

_ Pero…_ quiso defenderse

Él la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara. "¿Lo hice molestar?" se preguntó. "No, no es eso. Está preocupado"

_ Te amo, Byakuya_ dijo sonriendo

Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó. Él pareció sorprendido en un principio, pero luego respondió al beso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, se necesitaban.

Cuando se separaron la miró

_ Te llamas Amara Röse ahora, ¿verdad?_ le preguntó

Ella sonrió

_ Así me llaman aquí, fue el nombre que me dieron cuando me ascendieron a capitana_ dijo_ Pero siempre seré Charlotte Schneider_ le guiñó el ojo

_ Ya veo_ le contestó él y miró a la bebé_ Y ella es Umi

Charlie bajó la cabeza

_ Umi Röse_ dijo en voz baja y tragó duro_ Quizás algún día llegue a ser Umi Kuchiki

/

Aquella batalla había durado bastante. El rey estaba a salvo al igual que los sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, Byakuya Kuchiki seguía intranquilo. Era satisfactorio haber cumplido la misión, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía ansioso.

El día anterior se había reencontrado con la domadora, cosa que él había estado esperando por meses. Estaba impaciente. La había encontrado tirada en el suelo con una herida en la espalda. El responsable del ataque llevaba vestimenta de domador, al igual que el otro sujeto que estaba a su lado.

Vio que ella trataba de moverse pero, a juzgar por las ojeras y la poca presión espiritual que le quedaba, seguramente estaba cansada y estos tipos habían aprovechado para derribarla. La trató de tranquilizar para que se quedara quieta, pero al parecer no necesitaba decírselo, ella ya lo sabía.

Se abalanzó sobre los dos sujetos y pronto Kenpachi se unió a la pelea. El resultado fue bueno, a pesar de que los dos capitanes intercambiaron algunos comentarios hostiles entre ellos. Sintió que Charlie intentaba ponerse de pie. "Qué obstinada" pensó cerrando los ojos. Oyó que una de las integrantes del escuadrón cuatro le ofrecía ayuda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el llanto de un bebé y más aún al ver a la domadora tomar al pequeño en brazos. "¿Qué significa esto?" pensó molesto. La muchacha le sonreía y le hablaba a esa niña de al menos dos meses de edad. El shinigami hizo las cuentas y, si la memoria no le fallaba, lo más probable era que la mujer hubiera dejado la Sociedad de Almas ya estando embarazada. "Maldición" pensó. Cuando la volvió a mirar ella parecía estar sorprendida. "No pensabas decírmelo, ¿verdad?" se dijo.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido: ella accedió a que la curaran, pero antes le entregó la bebé a un chico. El llanto de la niña estaba volviéndolo loco, así que, una vez que Kenpachi y los sobrevivientes se fueron, la tomó en brazos suavemente y la meció para que se calmara. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, después de todo, nunca había sostenido a un bebé.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en balancear a la pequeña sin ser brusco. Se relajó al oír que el llanto cesaba y la bebé se acomodaba para dormir. Estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió que Charlie se acercaba. La ignoró haciendo de cuenta que todo aquello era normal en él. "Le diré que la mocosa me cansó y quería paz" se decía, dándose una excusa que explicara su accionar. Pudo sentir la cálida y diminuta mano de la mujercita posarse sobre la suya, entonces la miró.

Ella le agradeció, pero él no supo bien por qué. Estaba incómodo, seguro que ella podía notarlo. Luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron, ella le reveló la identidad de la bebé. "Lo sabía" pensó él, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia. "Umi Kuchiki" se dijo orgulloso

_ Podremos hablar con más tranquilidad en la mansión_ le dijo, notando como ella se sonrojaba

_ Te estaremos esperando_ le contestó con una sonrisa.

Ahora que todo estaba resuelto, lo único que deseaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón, era volver a su casa con Charlie y Umi.

/

Después de que la interrogaran, al igual que a los demás sobrevivientes, Charlie disfrutaba nuevamente de su libertad tomando un merecido baño. Sus adoloridos y cansados músculos empezaban a relajarse con el agua caliente.

Pensó en el capitán Kuchiki. "Espero que vuelva pronto". Había pasado casi un día de su reencuentro con el noble y, ahora estaba esperándolo en su mansión, usando la misma tina que él usaba. La imagen de él bañándose hizo que se sonrojara.

Sentía calor y no era debido al agua. El aroma del hombre estaba en todos lados. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, bajó una de sus manos hacia su intimidad tocándose el clítoris.

_ ¡Ah!_ gimió en voz baja para que las criadas no oyeran

Lo frotó sintiendo como se hinchaba aún más. "Byakuya" pensaba imaginándose el cuerpo desnudo del shinigami. Se penetró con dos dedos sintiendo una corriente de placer que le recorría la espalda. Los hizo entrar y salir mientras movía las caderas desesperada. El orgasmo la golpeó con más fuerza que otras veces y ella ahogó los gemidos.

Salió de la tina. Una vez vestida, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Se encontró con la misma criada que había sido tan amable con ella. Charlaron mientras la jovencita cocinaba.

_¡Qué bueno!_ exclamó_ ¡Yuki y Li han sido adoptados!

Estaba feliz de que los pequeños tuvieran una familia que los cuidara. Los había extrañado durante esos meses de ausencia, pero sabía que estarían bien porque se había asegurado de eso antes de marcharse.

Algunas horas después se disponía ir a dormir, pero no se sentía cómoda. Tenía a Umi durmiendo a su lado en una pequeña cuna en forma de canasta. La tomó con cuna y todo la llevó silenciosamente a la habitación del capitán. Cuando abrió la puerta, el aroma le enloqueció los sentidos. "Huele demasiado a él" pensó volviendo a sentir calor en el cuerpo.

Depositó a la bebé en un rincón muy cómodo y se sentó en el futón del noble. Tocó las sábanas y las abrazó. Estaba vistiendo una remera sin mangas y bragas, que era lo que siempre usaba para irse a dormir a menos que hiciera demasiado frío.

Metió una mano dentro de la ropa interior y comenzó a tocarse. Gemía en voz baja una y otra vez. Llegó al climax quedando exhausta. Se acomodó un poco y quedo dormida sin poder evitarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: ENCUENTRO APASIONADO

Al fin tendría algo de paz. Ya había llevado el reporte al Capitán General y cumplido su trabajo satisfactoriamente.

Era de noche para cuando llegó a la mansión. "Ya debe estar dormida" pensó, conociendo que ella nunca lo recibía despierta. Entró y recorrió la cocina y otras habitaciones. "¿Mandaste a dormir a las criadas?" se sonrió. No había ni una sola luz encendida.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, no supo si golpear la puerta o no. Notó que ella no estaba ahí. Caminó un poco más y sintió su presión espiritual. "No puede ser" se dijo parado frente a su recámara. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio, durmiendo con el cabello desparramado por el futón y semidesnuda.

A medida que se acercaba sentía calor. Notó que ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y respiraba agitada. Bajó un poco más para ver cómo las bragas estaban completamente empapadas. Se quedó atónito, mirándola. El solo hecho de pensar que ella había estado tocándose en su futón, lo encendió.

Se quitó los guantes y el haori de capitán. Acarició las suaves piernas escuchando como suspiraba. Llegó a la ropa interior. Podía olerse el aroma a sexo en esa zona. Removió la prenda dejando al descubierto el rosado y lampiño monte. Dos de sus dedos se movieron circularmente sobre el clítoris hasta que este quedó erecto.

La miró encontrándose con los ojos de ella que estaban entrecerrados.

_ Bya…kuya_ susurró

Sin pensarlo, hundió sus dedos dentro de la muchacha. El interior era caliente, parecía lava. Con su mano libre arrancó la remera de la joven liberando los pechos. Habian aumentado de tamaño por la maternidad y los pezones eran un tono más oscuro que antes.

_ ¡Byakuya!_ gimió_ ¡Ohhh! ¡Tus dedos…!_ jadeaba arqueando la espalda_ ¡Voy a venirme…con tus dedos! ¡AAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!

Sintió como sus dedos eran empapados por los jugos de la chica que aún seguía convulsionando. Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y unió sus labios con los de ella. La boca de la domadora estaba sensible al igual que su cuello. La escuchaba gemir con cada caricia que le regalaba.

Con su boca tomó uno de los pezones, mientras volvía a acariciarle el clítoris con sus dedos. Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo desesperada. Succionó con un poco de fuerza sintiendo la leche materna en su lengua. Se había olvidado de ese "pequeño" detalle. Vio que ella se sonrojaba y trataba de alejarlo de su pecho, pero él la penetró con sus dedos.

_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ gritó echando la cabeza para atrás con los ojos entrecerrados

Él cambió de pezón succionándolo y degustando aquel líquido blanco. Sus dedos estaban empapados y sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar ante su tacto. Bajó la cabeza hasta la intimidad de la joven y comenzó a lamer el pequeño botón que tanto placer le producía. Podía notar que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y aumentó las embestidas con su mano.

_¡BYAKUYA!_ jadeó con la lengua afuera_ ¡QUIERO MAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!

Añadió un tercer dedo en su vagina y la sintió convulsionar. Se separó de ella cuando vio que se tranquilizaba. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y le temblaban las piernas. La besó acariciándole el rostro.

Se puso de pie para darle algo de espacio, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a acostarse. Abrió los ojos como platos ante tal sorpresa. La jovencita se puso sobre él acostada. Comenzó a besarle los labios intercambiando su saliva con la de él. El shinigami estaba sorprendido y complacido ante estas acciones. Sintió los labios de la joven sobre su cuello, dándole un beso húmedo. Luego su lengua, bajando por su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones. Un gruñido salió de la boca del noble sin que él pudiera evitarlo. "Si sigue así…" pensó, pero no llegó a terminar ese pensamiento porque sintió la húmeda boca engullir su miembro. Se levantó con los codos y vio la cabeza de la chica subiendo y bajando. Saboreaba y lamía su erección.

_¡Agh!_ se oyó gemir, sonrojándose en el acto.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió aún con su pene dentro. Él estaba a punto de perder el control, aquello se sentía demasiado bien. Comenzó a mover las caderas ajustándose al ritmo que llevaba la boca de la muchacha. "Si no se detiene…voy a acabar" pensaba con el rostro contraído del placer.

_ De…tente…_ le susurró_ Charlie, ya basta de…esto_ pero ella lo miró y le sonrió

_ ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no me detengo, Capitán Kuchiki?_ preguntó lamiendo el glande

Notó que ella estaba tocándose mientras le practicaba sexo oral y eso terminó de enloquecerlo. Sin darle tiempo para quejarse, la tomó del brazo y la acostó boca abajo. Ella trató de incorporarse, quedando de rodillas y él la tomó por las caderas penetrándola profundamente.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ gritó completamente fuera de si_ Estás…todo dentro…Tan grueso, tan grande…Voy a enloquecer…¡Byakuya!_ gemía temblando

Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. "Sigue siendo estrecha" pensaba. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de ella engullendo su miembro con las mejillas coloradas. Aumentó el ritmo haciendo chocar sus testículos contra la empapada intimidad.

Lo excitó ver como ella sacaba la lengua y babeaba de placer. Sin pensarlo, la hizo levantarse un poco para que quedara arrodillada aun dándole la espalda. Su mano derecha se dedicó a acariciar su intimidad mientras la izquierda se posó en la mejilla de la chica. Aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta y jadeando por aire, metió dos de sus dedos haciendo que ella se los chupara. Otros dos jugaban con su clítoris. La penetraba a un ritmo frenético.

_¿Te gusta…?_ le preguntó con voz rasposa por la excitación_ Contéstame_ dijo moviendo sus caderas en círculos tocando el punto que más placer le provocaba.

_ ¡Shii!_ contestó con los dedos de él en la boca_ ¡Ez…tang bueno…Eztas tocando…ahiiii!_ exclamó babeando

El noble retiró la mano que tenía en el rostro de la chica, como así también la que estaba en su intimidad. Hizo que volviera a la postura en cuatro patas y se recostó en su espalda hasta quedar sobre la joven. Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello.

_¿Byakuya?_ preguntó ella entre gemidos

_Abre más las piernas_ dijo fríamente

_¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó preocupada_ ¿Por qué te detie…? ¡Ahh!_ gritó ante una nalgada que le propinó el shinigami_ ¿Qué estás…?_ otra nalgada hizo que se callara

_ ABRE…LAS…PIERNAS_ dijo sin darle tiempo a responder y abriéndoselas él mismo.

La penetró con una fuerte estocada, escuchando los lloriqueos de placer de la domadora.

_¡Estás abriéndome…tan profundo!_ gemía

La nalgueó nuevamente escuchando los gemidos ahogados de la chica cuando lo hacía. Las nalgas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas. La tomó de las caderas y la empujó contra el futon haciéndola quedar acostada boca abajo. Le separó las piernas y continuó penetrándola sin piedad.

_ Tócate_ le ordenó al oído_ Quiero que te toques conmigo dentro

Sintió la vagina de la muchacha contraerse ante sus palabras. La chica hizo lo que él le ordenó, gimiendo mientras jugaba con su clítoris.

_ Estás empapada_ le susurró retirando su miembro para penetrarla de golpe.

_¡AAAAAAGHHHHHHH!_ gritó mojándose aún más_ ¡Byakuya…hazme venir!

Salió de ella y la penetró con dos dedos masturbándola rápidamente. La chica arqueó la espalda y comenzó a convulsionar mojando la mano del capitán. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, la dio vuelta y se puso de pie, levantándola del futon.

Puso sus manos bajo el redondo trasero de la jovencita e hizo que ella abrazara su cuello para no perder el equilibrio. La penetró con menos fuerza que antes y la besó jugando con sus lenguas. Aumentó el ritmo y la apoyó contra una pared. Se estaba endureciendo más.

_Byakuya…hazlo adentro_ gemía fuera de sí_ Quiero que acabes en mí

Comenzó a mover las caderas descontroladamente, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos. Sentía el chapoteo donde sus cuerpos se unían. Succionó uno de los pezones.

_¡Córrete dentro…Byakuya!_ gritaba en medio de otro orgasmo.

Él la hizo bajar un poco y le abrió más las piernas tomándola por los tobillos. Ella seguía agarrada de su cuello. Entró y salió varias veces.

_ Di mi nombre_ le dijo serio

_Bya…kuya_ decía ella con el rostro lleno de placer

La embistió con más fuerza

_Dilo fuerte_ ordenó chocando los testículos contra el ano de la joven_ Quiero que la gente en la casa sepa…quien te está haciendo gozar.

Continuó penetrándola

_ ¡BYAKUYAAAAAAA!_ gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones_ ¡Estás tan profundo….estoy enloqueciendo!_ gritaba echando los ojos para atrás y sacando la lengua_ ¡Lléname!

Al ver el rostro de la domadora totalmente transformado por el placer, sintió que su miembro se endurecía más. Aceleró las embestidas hasta que el movimiento se volvió errático. Estaba cerca. Entró aún más profundo y la sintió contraerse. Estaba demasiado lubricada y tan caliente. El shinigami la volvió a poner en el futon boca abajo. La tomó del cabello y entró en ella nuevamente. Le apretó uno de los senos notando como salían algunas gotas de leche materna que le mojaban los dedos. Los llevó a la boca de la chica que ya estaba exhausta, haciendo que probara el líquido.

_ Es…grandioso_ jadeaba ya sin energías_ Sigues tan duro… ¡Métemela! Por favor, ¡métemela!

Sin poder aguantar más, entró profundamente haciéndola llegar al clímax otra vez. Contrajo su rostro por el placer.

_ ¡Aaaghh!_ exclamó al sentir su propio orgasmo llegar.

Apretó con fuerza el agarre en el cabello de la joven dejándose llevar por la ola de placer que lo envolvía. Estaba eyaculando más que la última vez. Al fin estaba satisfecho.

Abandonó el interior de la pequeña mujer, temblando. Se sentó y observó como el semen corría desde los rosados labios de su intimidad hasta los muslos de la muchacha. Ella aún estaba despierta, respirando agitada y temblando. Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor y sus propios jugos.

"Eso fue maravilloso" pensó Byakuya tratando de normalizar su respiración. Luego recordó la manera en que la había tratado. No era propio de un noble hacer el amor de esa manera. Era la primera vez que se comportaba como un animal en celo. "Creo que fui demasiado lejos" dijo observando las marcas rojas que sus nalgadas le habían dejado a Charlie.

Se acercó y le besó la espalda.

_¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó preocupado

Ella volteó para mirarlo y lo besó en los labios.

_Sí_ le sonrió_ Te amo

La abrazó besándole el rostro y acariciándole el cabello.

_ Te amo_ le susurró_ Te amo.

La vio sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas e hizo que se acurrucara en su pecho. "No voy a dejarte ir" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. No se cansaría de dormir de esta forma ni en un millón de años.

O/O Okay! Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto lo termine!


End file.
